Torneio Tribruxo 1977 78
by Victoria Black Herondale
Summary: -Vamos  fazer um acordo, Evans - o Potter me olhou sério - Se eu voltar desse torneio vivo, voce me da um beijo. Se eu morrer, nao vou mais pergar no teu pe, nunca mais
1. Chapter 1

**Torneio Tribruxo 1977-78**

**Capítulo 1 – Noticia**

Lily Evans POV

Último ano em Hogwarts. Não posso dizer que estou especificamente feliz, afinal eu adoro Hogwarts, a magia desse lugar, o fato de eu estar completamente entre os meus e não me sentir uma esquisita todo o tempo, minhas amigas, os torneios de quadribol, e até mesmo os professores. Mas tem duas coisas que estou muito feliz de deixar para trás: Como uma boa adolescente, com certeza as provas e trabalhos intermináveis para fazer e entregar em prazos curtíssimos, e é claro, ele. Ele, James Potter, o maroto mais chato, prepotente e arrogante que não me deixa em paz desde meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Ele diz que me ama, mas com certeza é uma mentira. James Potter não ama ninguém além de si mesmo.

Bem, acho melhor parar de reclamar se não vou ficar como aquelas velhas chatas com cento e um gatos como diz Dorcas. Dorcas Meadowes é uma de minhas melhores amigas. Ela é adorável, além de um pouco maluca, muito querida. Tem cabelos castanhos claros em um tom de mel e lindos olhos verdes escuros, diferentes dos meus que parecem grama no verão como Potter ama me lembrar. Ela também é apaixonada por Remus Lupin, um dos Marauders, mas ela insiste em dizer que não é. E era ao seu lado que eu estava sentada na mesa de Gryffindor, além de estar do lado também de minha outra melhor amiga, Marlene McKinnon. Essa sim é maluca. Com toda a certeza. Marlene é a pessoa mais sem noção que eu conheço, mas também uma boa amiga. Ela tem cabelos castanhos e olhos de um castanho escuro, um belo sorriso e um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer uma... E é apaixonada por Sirius Black, o maior galinha de Hogwarts e também um dos Marauders, mas ela, assim como Dorcas, não assume. Será que sou só eu que percebo essas coisas?

E então, enquanto todos estavam comendo como pessoas civilizadas, um grupo de meninos começam a rir altamente do outro lado da mesa. E quem seria senão eles, os Marauders. Marauders é um grupo de quatro meninos, se você não for familiarizado com esse termo, o que acho muito estranho, contando que são os meninos mais populares e inteligentes de toda Hogwarts. O grupo é composto por: Remus Lupin, o então amor de minha querida Dorcas. Tenho que dizer que Remus é muito fofo, e o único naquele grupo de escandalosos que eu consigo suportar. Tem cabelos castanhos claros assim como o de Doe, só que um pouco mais claros, e bondosos olhos castanhos. É extremamente inteligente e é o único com bom senso dos Marauders, tem sido monitor comigo desde o quinto ano. Outro componente é Peter Pettigrew, um garoto baixinho e atarracado, com cabelos loiros finos e olhos azuis pequenos. Não tenho muito o que dizer sobre Peter, apenas que ele adora comer e fica seguindo Black e Potter por onde quer que eles vão. E aí vem Black, cuja arrogância não podia ser maior. Posso não gostar dele, mas com certeza não sou cega. Sirius Black é terrivelmente bonito com cabelos pretos ondulados e olhos azuis acinzentados, sempre com aquele sorriso maroto e malicioso na cara que eu tanto odeio. Mas não pensem nada, estou deixando-o prontamente para minha querida Lene. Apenas uma maluca como ela, ou como as piriguetes de Hogwarts, poderia gostar de alguém como ele. E então chegamos ao famoso e prepotente e irritante, James Potter. O que tenho para falar desse menino além de que ele é o maior imbecil que já conheci? Seguido de perto por Sirius Black, claro. Mas, como já disse, posso não gostar dele, mas com certeza não sou cega. O Potter é bonito. Certo, bem bonito. Ok, lindo, com seus olhos castanhos esverdeados e seus cabelos pretos sempre bagunçados. E, como Lene e Doe adoram me lembrar, tem um físico de dar inveja (não acredito que o elogiei tanto) a qualquer menino, conseqüência do quadribol, onde ele joga como artilheiro e é o capitão. Graças a ele, Gryffindor vem ganhando a taça há dois anos, e espero que ganhe esse ano também. E ele diz ter uma paixão por mim, e Lene e Doe sempre dizem que faríamos o par mais lindo de Hogwarts e era para eu dar uma chance a ele. Mas eu NUNCA, jamais, sairei ou gostarei de Potter. Assine as minhas palavras:

-É o primeiro dia de volta das férias de verão e eles já conseguem ser o centro das atenções – eu disse indignada para minhas amigas – Como conseguem?

-Já pegando no pé deles, Lils? – Lene respondeu se servindo de mais suco de abóbora – E respondendo a sua pergunta, é muito simples, afinal, eles são maravilhosos e extremamente engraçados.

Revirei meus olhos. Lene sempre defende os Marauders, afinal ela é amiga de longa data de Potter (eles são vizinhos) e ainda está no time de Quidditch com Potter e Black, os três são artilheiros e tem uma sincronia fantástica.

Olhei para a ponta em que os três estavam. Nick Quase Sem-Cabeça, o fantasma de Gryffindor, ria ao lado de Potter e Black, que pareciam apontar suas varinhas para alguma coisa que se mexia em seus pratos. Remus olhava aquilo com um sorrisinho brincalhão no rosto, e Peter com os olhos brilhando. Fuzilei as queridas das piriguetes que riam com as mãos no peito em volta dos quatro. Ninguém merece.

Nesse momento, Dumbledore se levantou de sua cadeira para fazer o discurso de boas vindas. O sorriso bondoso no meio de sua barba branca e comprida, os olhos, por trás dos óclinhos de meia lua, olhava cada um de nós com afeição. Até mesmo Potter e Black pararam de fazer brincadeiras para escutá-lo. Ele começou falando o básico, aquilo que ouço desde meus onze anos, mas então, ele falou algo totalmente novo para todos os alunos, não só para os novos, e que fez todos ficarem de queixo caído:

-Esse ano, Hogwarts será a sede de um importante torneio, o Torneio Tribruxo, onde três escolas apresentarão um campeão, e este campeão tentará trazer, através de três testes rigorosos e requerentes e uma profunda sabedoria em magia, a Taça Tribruxo para sua escola. Nossa escola abrigará também os alunos das duas outras grandes escolas da Europa, a Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons e o Instituto Durmstrang. E para dar tempo aos campeões para se prepararem para os testes, terei o pesar de informar que esse ano não haverá o Campeonato de Quadribol.

-O quê? – Lene berrou ao meu lado exasperada. Ouvi esse mesmo berro em várias partes do salão

-Isso só pode ser brincadeira! – ouvi nosso querido colega Black reclamar em alto e bom tom de voz para todos ouvirem sua exasperação e irritação

-Posso lhe garantir que isso não é uma brincadeira, Sr. Black – Dumbledore respondeu com um sorrisinho bondoso – e pode ter certeza que estou tão triste quanto vocês. Nossos convidados irão chegar em uma semana, e espero que vocês os acolham ao estilo Hogwarts, e as regras do Torneio serão explicadas no jantar de boas vindas aos visitantes. Agora, está na hora de todos irem dormir, amanhã será um dia cheio. Boa noite a todos.

...

-Dumbledore só pode estar de sacanagem! – Marlene reclamava enquanto saíamos do Salão Principal em direção a Torre de Gryffindor – Ele não pode cancelar o Campeonato! Como irei viver um ano sem Quadribol!

-Vivendo Lene – eu disse cansada. Quadribol não era nada na vida, por que ela estava reclamando? – Você não passou toda a sua vida jogando e viveu nesse tempo, certo?

-Eu passei apenas um ano sem jogar! E foi um inferno, mesmo que eu não me lembre – ela respondeu indignada para mim

-Oi Doe – ouvimos uma voz ao nosso lado

Eu e Lene olhamos para o lado e vimos Remus caminhando junto de Doe. Minha amiga estava com as bochechas em um leve tom de rosa, ela respondeu um "oi Remus" fraquinho com um sorrisinho. Eu e Lene nos olhamos sorrindo divertidas:

-Como foi de férias? – Ele perguntou educado. Educado. Perguntou apenas para Doe, né. Porque eu e Lene parecíamos ter sumido para ele e nossa amiga

-Foram boas. E as suas? – Doe perguntou agora com a voz um pouco mais forte

-Nada de anormal – Remus deu ombros e sorriu – Preciso ir indo. Tchau Doe.

E saiu. Deixando minha amiga com um sorriso sonhador do rosto. Ah claro, e além de eu e Lene com sorrisos idênticos de malicia:

-Ora Doe! Para de se fazer de difícil e vai ser irritantemente fofinha com ele! – Lene disse dando um tapa no braço de Doe para fazê-la voltar a realidade

-Do que você está falando Lene? – Doe perguntou com a testa enrugada

-Estou dizendo para fazer vocês dois deixarem de ser Dorcas "Irritantemente Fofinha" Meadowes e Remus "Irritantemente fofinho" Lupin, e começarem a ser Remus e Dorcas "Irritantemente Fofinhos Juntos"! – Lene terminou de falar sua teoria "Irritantemente Confusa". Eu disse que essa guria tinha sérios problemas.

-Ah cale a boca Lene! – Doe disse saindo de perto da gente emburrada em direção a Torre de Gryffindor. Outra coisa sobre Doe, ela é extremamente sensível

-Ah Doe! Volta aqui! – eu e Lene dissemos alto enquanto víamos nossa melhor amiga se misturar com a multidão

-Oi meninas!

-Oi meu Lirio!

Ah ótimo! As duas pessoas que eu mais detesto em Hogwarts e que não queria ver perto de mim, além de não querer que me tocassem, estavam ali, impedindo a mim e a Lene de ir atrás de Doe. E o pior! Eles estavam nos abraçando! Isso mesmo! Sirius Black estava com um braço em volta de Lene e James Potter estava com um braço em volta de meus ombros! James Potter estava me tocando! E James Potter estava me chamando de seu Lirio!

-Argh! Desencosta Potter! – eu exclamei irritada tirando seu braço, incrivelmente musculoso, de cima de meus ombros – E eu NÃO sou seu Lirio!

-Nossa Ruivinha! Já está descontando em Prongs no primeiro dia de aula! – Black disse com aquele som horrivelmente irônico enquanto Lene revirava os olhos

-Ela já está assim desde o jantar – Lene disse depois de um suspiro

-Você podia pelo menos perguntar como foram as minhas férias minha Ruiva – Potter disse com aquele sorriso desgraçado que eu odeio! – Sabe, ser um pouco educada com seu futuro marido

-Ora Potter! – eu disse começando a ficar vermelha de raiva. Odeio esse meu temperamento de ruiva, sério, é horrível ficar vermelha com tanta freqüência – Serei educada com qualquer um, menos contigo e com Black por motivos ÓBVIOS! E além do mais, não me chame de "minha Ruiva" porque eu NUNCA, JAMAIS, irei ser sua Potter! Nem em um milhão de anos! E é Evans para você, Potter!

Eu disse e comecei a subir as escadas batendo pé. Mal começou o ano letivo e o Potter já está enchendo o meu saco. Por que ele não larga do meu pé! Não é tão difícil assim! Nem sei por que ele anda tanto no meu pé. Eu não sou uma beleza rara assim como Doe e Lene que tem algo diferente. A única coisa que eu tenho de diferente do resto do mundo é o meu cabelo ruivo, o que não é legal, porque ele é completamente indomável e eu não gosto tanto assim dele. No resto, eu sou tão normal quanto qualquer outra:

-Ah... Estava sentindo falta do "É Evans para você, Potter!" – Lene disse aliviada e os dois Marauders riram

-Lene! – gritei ao topo da escada muito irritada. Amiga da Onça

Lene riu e se desvencilhou de Sirius, correndo até o meu lado ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Fuzilei ela com um olhar quando ela chegou ao meu lado. Lene deu um risinho e beijou minha bochecha como sempre faz quando fico braba com ela, ela sabe que depois disso, eu apenas reviro os olhos e dou o braço a torcer. E foi exatamente o que eu fiz, arrancando mais risadinhas da parte dela:

-Cuidado que assim eu fico com ciúmes, Lene! – ouvimos Potter berrar ao pé da escada

-Não se preocupa James! Ela continua sendo tua! – Lene berrou de volta

-Ah calem a boca vocês dois! – berrei para os dois me ouvirem e puxei Lene pelo braço em direção a Sala Comunal, deixando os risos dos dois garotos atrás de nós.

Argh! Maldita maldição! Espero que esse ano passe rápido para esse arrogante largar do meu pé!

...

**Oi para todos que leram até aqui!**

**Essa é a minha primeira fic então espero que esteja boa. Vou tentar postar sempre, mas como é férias vamos ver se consigo. Desculpem pelo capitulo pequeno, prometo que os outros serão maiores.**

**Por favor, quem leu deixe um Review, me fará ganhar o dia, mesmo que seja para dizer que a fic está uma bosta.**

**Beijos e feliz 2012**

**Victoria Black Herondale**


	2. Chapter 2

**Torneio Tribruxo 1977-78**

**Capítulo 2 – Recém chegados e o Cálice**

James POV

O dia em que todas as pessoas em Hogwarts estavam esperando: O dia da chegada de nossos visitantes. Posso dizer que estou bem interessado em saber como nossos queridos visitantes são. Aliás, eu e Sirius estamos super interessados em ver como são nossas visitantes da Escola de Magia de Beauxbatons. Afinal, nós fizemos uma pequena pesquisadinha e descobrimos que a maioria das meninas que estudam lá (leia-se 85%) são Veelas ou descendentes de Veelas. O que é uma maravilha, pois elas são maravilhosas! Espero que isso não tenha mudado de uns 100 anos para cá:

-Pela primeira vez em todos os meus anos em Hogwarts eu não estou interessado na comida – Sirius disse olhando apreensivo para as portas – Quero mais que o jantar acabe!

-Isso não é coisa que Sirius Black diga – Remus disse erguendo uma sobrancelha – Você está legal?

-Melhor impossível – ele disse ainda olhando para a porta – Na real, é possível sim, quando é que aquelas Veelas chegam hein?

Mas não pensei muita atenção depois daí, virei meu olhar para um canto mais afastado da mesa, onde o lirio mais lindo estava. Ela estava ali, linda, rindo com Doe e Lene como se ninguém mais existisse, o riso mais lindo que já vi. Por que não sou eu fazendo ela rir daquele jeito? Devia ser eu, e não Lene ou Doe, mesmo que eu as adore demais. Os cabelos acaju brilhavam com as velas, e os olhos se semi cerravam com cada risada. Melin! Ainda não entendo como não consigo parar de pensar nessa menina! Ela não me quer! E a sensação quando ela diz isso é parecida com um crucio, mas, como eu sou um teimoso, tenho certeza que farei ela gostar de mim. Ela já gosta, tenho certeza, mas é mais teimosa que eu para demonstrar isso:

-E agora que todos vocês já encheram suas barrigas com essa maravilhosa comida – Dumbledore me tirando de meus pensamentos. Eu estava tão absorto que nem o vi se levantar – Mas está na hora de todos darmos boas vindas a nossas adoráveis convidadas: As meninas da Escola de Magia de Beauxbatons e sua diretora, Madame Maxime.

Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso para mim e me cutucou com o cotovelo, e as portas se abriram. Deusas gregas entraram por aquelas portas. Sem brincadeira mesmo! Todos os queixos masculinos de Hogwarts caíram ao verem aquelas meninas passarem por nós. Até mesmo o de Remus, o todo certinho dos Marauders não resistiu àquela visão. Era cabelos brilhantes para cá, bundas redondinhas pra lá! Era o paraíso! Enquanto elas davam umas corridinhas, elas paravam em alguns momentos e deixavam borboletas de tecido voarem de suas mão, e em um desses momentos, elas fizeram viradas para a mesa de Gryffindor, ou seja, em frente a mim e Sirius. E uma delas, uma de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis claros, sorriu para mim, assoprando a borboleta de tecido em minha direção. Peguei-a com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, essa já era minha.

Atrás de todas as meninas, vinha uma mulher muita alta, com uns dois metros e meio de altura. Tenho certeza que ela era parte gigante, e até maior que nosso amigo, Hagrid. Essa devia ser a diretora, realmente, ela parecia àquelas francesas de nariz empinado que minha mãe tanto odeia. Quando todas as meninas de Beauxbatons pararam em uma fila organizada em frente ao Salão Principal, e Prof. Dumbledore beijou a mão de Madame Maxime, dei uma rápida olhada ao redor do salão. Todos os meninos ainda encaravam de queixo caído as nossas convidadas, enquanto as meninas pareciam fuzilá-los com os olhos. Dei uma olhada para o canto onde meu pequeno Lirio e suas amigas estavam. Lene encarava Padfoot com um olhar assassino que eu, particularmente, dei graças a deus que não era dirigido para mim, e Doe, a delicada Doe, olhava Moony com um olhar meio magoado. Mas a minha Lily não olhava para mim com ciúmes, ela olhava para onde as convidadas estavam e eu não consegui ver a expressão de seu rosto:

-E agora, demos boas vindas aos meninos do Instituto Durmstrang e seu diretor Ivan Atanasoff – Dumbledore disse apontando para as portas de entrada

E aí, as expressões nos rostos dos alunos de Hogwarts mudou completamente. Agora eram as meninas de queixo caído e olhar perdido, e os meninos com olhares de ciúmes e curiosidade para nossos visitantes. Devia realmente fazer frio na Bulgária, pois todos estavam usando casacões e botas, mas, tudo que as francesas têm de delicadas, os búlgaros tem de corpo. Cara, eles eram grandes! E não só altos, porque alto eu e Sirius também somos, mas fortes com uns braços dos tamanhos de Trolls! Sem brincadeira! E a sua apresentação era com fogo, bem legal. Atrás dos alunos vinha o diretor, mas ao invés de Madame Maxime, Ivan Atanasoff não estava sozinho, estava acompanhado de um outro aluno. Não consegui ver como ele era por causa daquele casacão e a toquinha ridícula de pele, só consegui detectar que ele tinha olhos castanhos. E que quando passou pelo lugar onde Lily e as meninas estavam, piscou para ela. ELE PISCOU PARA A MINHA LILY! Ela ficou com um leve tom rosado nas bochechas, e era esse tom rosado que eu queria ganhar, o tom rosado da vergonha fofinha, e não o Vermelho de Raiva Contra o Potter (não me entenda mal, eu continuo amando aquele vermelhinho de raiva dela, mas o de vergonha fofa é melhor, arrecada mais ponto). O coitado não sabe que acabou de ser terrivelmente amaldiçoado por mim. Se ele for participar dessa porcaria de torneio, eu também iria. Para mostrar a ele uma ou duas coisinhas:

-Agora que estamos juntos, vou explicar como esse torneio ocorrerá – Dumbledore disse com um sorriso, mas esse logo apagou e o diretor ficou sério – Esse torneio não é um torneio como o Campeonato de Quadribol. Os campeões de cada escola serão escolhidos por um juiz muito determinado, e que não aceitará um não quando o nome do campeão for sorteado. O campeão terá que saber fazer magia de níveis avançados, e saber que terá que estar pronto para qualquer surpresa. E agora, apresento-lhe a vocês o nosso juiz: O cálice de fogo.

Era um cálice grande, um pouco maior que uma penseira antiga que eu vira na casa de minha falecida Vó Potter, e em cima dele, um fogo azul saia. Majestoso flutuava e dançava a luz das velas:

-Por isso lhes aviso – Dumbledore disse mais uma vez sério – Quem colocar seu nome no cálice de fogo, não deverá colocar levianamente, porque uma vez escolhido seu nome, não irá ter volta.

Lily POV

-Eu acho que devíamos colocar nossos nomes – Lene falou pensativa

Estávamos na Sala Comunal de Gryffindor, depois do jantar, eu sentada no sofá perto da lareira com Dorcas e Lene estava sentada na poltrona perto do sofá. Olhei para ela com a testa enrugada e um olhar exasperado. O que ela estava pensando? Dorcas também levantou a cabeça de meus pés (ela estava fazendo minhas unhas. Ela realmente leva jeito para isso), mas, ao contrário de mim, ela estava curiosa:

-Você só pode estar brincando, certo Marlene? – eu perguntei um pouco surpresa

-Claro que não! – Lene disse sorrindo cinicamente. Eu odeio esse sorriso dela – Imagina! Ganhar toda a atenção! Correr riscos...

-E no Baile! – Dorcas exclamou sonhadora – Ser uma das primeiras a dançar! Ter prioridade!

-Mas vocês estão esquecendo que... – eu tentei começar a falar, mas é claro que algum Marauder tinha que interromper

-E ai meninas! Vão colocar seus lindos nomezinhos no Cálice? – ouvimos a voz de Sirius Black

Nós três olhamos para o lado e vimos os quatro Marauders chegando. Sirius logo a frente, os cabelos bagunçados, a gravata já desatada e as mãos nos bolsos. Remus e Peter vinham atrás do cachorro, os dois ainda com as gravatas atadas, a de Remus mais perfeitinha, e este com um livro na mão. E por último vinha Potter, com seus cabelos bagunçados naturalmente, os óculos tortos, a gravata desleixada e os braços cruzados em frente ao peito. Logo que chegou perto do sofá onde eu e Doe estávamos sentadas, Sirius se largou no meio de nós duas, fazendo eu puxar meu pé irritada:

-Black! – eu exclamei irritada segurando meus pé perto de meu corpo e encarando aquele imbecil com sorrisinho malicioso no rosto – eu estava fazendo meus pés!

-Correção – Doe falou com um sorriso – EU estava fazendo seus pés

-Cuidado Lils – Black disse com as sobrancelhas levantadas gozando da minha cara. Há essa hora, Remus e Peter estavam sentados no sofá em nossa frente e Potter continuava em pé. Por que ele não senta? Está me dando nos nervos – Daqui a pouco vai ficar com rugas nesse rostinho lindo com pele de pêssego.

-Desencosta Black! – eu disse irritada tirando sua mão de cima de meu joelho

-_Vocês_ vão colocar seus nomes? – Doe perguntou olhando de Remus para Peter

-Eu não! Não quero saber que surpresas aquelas provas têm para nós – Peter disse enrugando a testa

-Eu também não – Remus disse dando ombros – Afinal, dou valor demais para minha vida para vê-la se despedaçar por causa de alguma prova imbecil

-É por isso que eu te amo Remus! – eu exclamei tentando me levantar para dar um abraço no Marauder loiro. Sem sucesso, o peso de Sirius fazia tudo ficar diferente e difícil

Naquele momento houve um silêncio estranho na Sala Comunal. Percebi que Doe tinha cruzado os braços em seu peito e me olhava emburrada, na real, acho que com raiva. Algo estranho para Doe. E Potter, que já estava com os braços cruzados no peito, me olhou com a cara fechada e uma sobrancelha levanta. Qual era o problema dele hoje?

-Ama quem, Evans? – Potter me perguntou com a voz fria

-Com certeza não você, Potter – eu respondi e depois me virei para Dorcas – Ai Doe! Eu não amo Remus _desse_ jeito! Eu sei que ele é teu e tu dele, mas eu amo ele porque ele parece ser o único com bom senso aqui!

Então, Potter descruzou os braços e saiu pisando pé para a escada. Ouvimos algum tempo depois a porta do dormitório masculino bater. Olhei confusa para a escada:

-O único que vai colocar é o James – Sirius falou com um risinho – O único com o complexo imbecil de herói

-E você Sirius? – Doe perguntou o olhando – Não vai colocar seu nome no Cálice?

-Claro que não! – Sirius exclamou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios – Eu consigo a atenção que eu quiser sem arriscar o meu rostinho lindo. Sem falar do corpo, não é?

-É impressão minha – Lene falou pela primeira vez desde que Potter saiu da Sala Comunal – ou o James acabou de chamar a Lily de Evans?

...

Hoje era o último dia para colocar os nomes no Cálice de fogo. Graças a Merlin, Lene e Doe tiraram a ridícula idéia de colocar nossos nomes no Cálice. Elas achavam que Dumbledore impediria qualquer coisa de ruim acontecer, mas ele não pode intervir na competição, é contra as regras. E além do mais, muitas pessoas já morreram nesse torneio. Por que as pessoas continuam com vontade de participar?

Mas não consegui fazer Potter perder a vontade de colocar seu nome na porcaria do Cálice. Nem Remus ou Black conseguiram. Ele parecia decidido a colocar. Aliás, ele já se "inscreveu". Logo no outro dia de manhã, Potter colocou seu nome no Cálice com o rosto sério e decidido, isso me deu um pouco de medo. Mas por que ele quer se arriscar?

-Acho que tem haver com certo búlgaro – Sirius disse e piscou para mim

Ah não é possível! Não acredito que o Potter vai fazer isso porque o búlgaro, mais conhecido como Lazar Terver, piscou para mim na janta de Boas Vindas! Tudo bem que depois ele não ficou só no piscar, ele até me deu uma flor! Mas isso não é motivo para Potter se arriscar!

-Preocupada com James, Lils? – Lene riu

Claro que estou preocupada com o Potter! Ele é amigo das minhas amigas, e além do mais, é um aluno de Hogwarts! Um colega desde meus 11 anos!

-Mas você não está preocupada assim com Amus Diggory, por exemplo – Doe disse sorrindo. As duas estão contra mim hoje? – E ele também é nosso colega desde os onze anos!

Argh! Pronto! Deram para pegar no meu pé hoje! E aliás, por que _elas_ não estão preocupadas com James? Aliás, Potter! Ele é tão amigo delas quanto meu!

-Por que sabemos que se James for escolhido – Lene me respondeu – ele vai saber se virar

Saber se virar? As duas só podem estar malucas! Saber se virar contra o que? A morte iminente?

-Ai para de drama Lily! – Lene exclamou revirando os olhos

Então aqui estávamos nós na mesa de Gryffindor, no dia da escolha dos campeões. Todos pareciam apreensivos para ver quem eram os escolhidos, e só eu parecia preocupada e nervosa. Lene e Doe conversavam animadamente sobre alguma coisa que eu não estava prestando atenção. Remus estava lendo calmamente, Peter comia e Black estava dando em cima de alguma menina que eu não fiquei preocupada de reconhecer. Enquanto a Potter, este parecia estar tranquilo, considerando que ela havia colocado seu nome no Cálice de Fogo e podia muito bem ser escolhido.

Aliás, o Potter anda realmente diferente esses dias. Ele até está me chamando de Evans! E não "Ruiva", "Minha Ruivinha", "Meu Lírio". Não. Era Evans:

-Não era isso que você queria? – ele me perguntou depois de eu indagar sobre aquela mudança estranha

Era. Era o que eu queria. Mas ao mesmo tempo... Não. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu sou Lily Evans! Nunca poderia sentir algo ou ficar confusa com Potter. Ou me _preocupar com ele_!

-Acho que já deixamos o suspense por muito tempo – Prof. Dumbledore disse sorrindo e caminhando lentamente até o Cálice – Está na hora de acabarmos com esse suspense e descobrimos de uma vez por todas quem serão os três campeões. Lembrando-lhes que quem for sorteado não terá como voltar atrás, apenas aceitar sua posição de campeão, ou campeã, e participar do Torneio

Ele levantou a mão até esta ficar perto da chama azul do Cálice de Fogo. Nessa hora todos estavam em um silencioso nervoso e olhavam para o diretor. Então a chama ficou vermelha e jogou, literalmente jogou, um papel azul dobrado delicadamente:

-E a campeã da Escola de Magia de Beauxbatons é – Dumbledore disse abrindo o papelzinho. Só podia ser de franceses – Chloe Garret!

Uma menina linda, loira obviamente, não ruiva como eu, se levantou da mesa da Ravenclaw e caminhou graciosamente até o Diretor. Este apertou a mão delicada da menina e lhe indicou uma porta atrás da mesa dos professores, onde a menina, Chloe, entrou e desapareceu. Dumbledore colocou a mão perto do fogo azul. Este novamente se transformou em um fogo vermelho e jogou outro papel para a mão de Dumbledore. Agora era um pergaminho mais normal, de cor normal, mas parecia mais duro que os nossos:

-O campeão do Instituto Durmstrang é – Dumbledore abriu o pergaminho – Lazar Terver!

O búlgaro que piscou para mim e me cortejou tantas vezes essa última semana, se levantou da mesa de Slytherin e caminhou com sério até Dumbledore, apertou a mão do nosso diretor e foi até a porta onde Chloe havia desaparecido, e desapareceu também. Agora faltava apenas nosso campeão.

Dumbledore levou a mão pela terceira vez até o fogo azul, e pela terceira vez o fogo se tornou vermelho e jogou um papel para a mão estendida de Dumbledore. Agora era um pergaminho parecido com os nossos. Eram os nossos pergaminhos. O silêncio nervoso ficou ainda mais nervoso mais apreensivo. Meu coração batia rápido:

-E o campeão de Hogwarts é – Dumbledore disse abrindo o pergaminho

Ai meu Merlin! Fala logo seu velho! Eu chamei meu diretor de velho? Eu devo estar mais nervosa do que eu pensava.

...

**Oi para todos! Gostaram do capitulo? Hahaha! Primeira vez que deixo no suspense alguma coisa. Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Kaahl****: ai está o próximo capitulo! E o seu Review me fez ganhar o dia! Nem sabia que alguém algum dia pediria um livro meu. Hahahahah**

**Thaty****: Que bom que você gostou! Aqui está a continuação**

**Bem, continuem mandando Reviews, eu amo eles!**

**Beijos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Torneio Tribruxo 1977-78**

**Capítulo 3 – Primeira prova**

James POV

-O campeão de Hogwarts é – Dumbledore leu e fez uma pausa. Sempre soube que ele gostava de pausas dramáticas, mas isso não faz os meus nervos ficarem sob controle – James Potter!

Arregalei meus olhos e me levantei no meio da confusão de gritos de incentivos e palmas (na real, eu só me levantei porque Remus apertou meu braço forte para eu fazer isso). Caminhei até Dumbledore com um sorriso maroto no rosto para esconder meu nervosismo e apertei a mão do diretor. Dumbledore me indicou a porta atrás da mesa dos professores, onde a Profa. McGonagal estava sorrindo para mim:

-Meus parabéns, Sr. Potter – Mimi disse a mim com um sorriso e a porta se abriu – Já nos encontramos lá embaixo.

Assim que entrei, a porta se fechou. Vi que a escada que eu tinha que descer levava a Sala dos Troféus de Hogwarts. Muitas vezes já estive ali embaixo os limpando com Sirius em detenções, ganhadas por motivos idiotas que não iremos falar aqui. O caminho inteiro de descida da escada eu fiquei pensando em Lily, na minha Ruiva, mesmo que ela não admita ainda, pensando na expressão que ela fez quando ouviu meu nome: Uma expressão que parecia pedir a Merlin que qualquer outra pessoa fosse escolhida, menos eu. Talvez tenha sido apenas meu desejo, e não a realidade, mas não gosto de pensar muito nisso.

Assim que cheguei na Sala, vi Lazar, o búlgaro infeliz que ia levar um soco no meio daquele nariz estranho se eu não me controlasse, perto dos Troféus de antigos professores e diretores, e Chloe, a francesinha loirinha que Sirius tinha ficado de olho a semana inteira, parada em frente a lareira enquanto me via descer:

-Entaum você é o campeaum de Hogwarrts? – ela perguntou vindo até mim com um sorriso e o sotaque franceses dela

-James Potter ao seu dispor, Madame – eu disse com meu sorriso mais maroto e beijando a sua mão

Ela riu e então ouvi passos descendo as escadas. Dumbledore vinha a frente, seguido por Madame Maxime, Ivan Atanasoff, Mimi (para quem não sabe, é a Profa. Minerva McGonagal. Mimi é o apelido carinhoso que eu e Sirius demos à ela no nosso segundo ano. Ela não parece se importar muito com isso) e por último uma mulher alta e esguia, vestida com um conjunto amarelo claro e o cabelo castanhos comprido preso por uma tiara branca:

-Meus parabéns campeões - Dumbledore nos saudou alegre, enquanto Madame Maxime ia até o lado de Chloe, Ivan até o de Lazar e Mimi até o meu. A mulher desconhecida permaneceu atrás de Dumbledore – Estou muito feliz que não tivemos grandes problemas, aliás, nenhum problema! Vejo que todos aceitaram de bom agrado o seu posto e isso me deixa muito feliz. Agora, ao trabalho. Nossa primeira tarefa ocorrerá daqui a duas semanas, tempo suficiente para se prepararem física e psicologicamente. A primeira tarefa sempre é a mais fácil, mas quero que tenham em mente que o grau de dificuldade vai aumentar drasticamente a cada tarefa.

"Em qualquer que seja a situação, durante o procedimento de cada aluno em cada tarefa, nenhum dos diretores das três escolas, ou seja, eu, Madame Maxime, ou Ivan Atanasoff, poderá interferir na tarefa, o aluno estará sozinho assim que entrar no jogo. Mas como vocês colocaram seus nomes por livre e espontânea vontade, vejo que não terão problema em aceitar as condições existentes. Quero também lhes apresentar a Sra. Mary Anne Skeeter. A Sra. Skeeter é repórter do jornal The Daily Prophet, e estará cobrindo o Torneio Tribruxo, sua filha, Rita, se formou ano passado nessa escola, então, Mary Anne já é considerada de casa. Ela lhes fará perguntas e tirará foto para a edição do Daily Prophet de amanhã. A sessão não demorará mais do que algumas horas e depois vocês ficarão livres para irem dormir. Boa noite a todos."

Ele e os outros diretores foram embora nos deixando com Mary Anne e o fotógrafo. Eu conheci Rita, afinal, quem não conhecia Rita. Ela é apenas um ano mais velha que eu e era bem maluca aqui em Hogwarts, ela fora "namorada por três dias" de Sirius. Bem que eu estava conhecendo os olhinhos meio loucos de Rita em sua mãe:

-Ah! Mas como vocês estão adoráveis para tirar uma foto! – Mary Anne exclamou batendo uma palma estridente

Olhei para nós e não sei o que ela quis dizer com adoráveis. Estávamos usando vestes de cada escola, pelo menos era o que parecia. Eu estava com minhas vestes normais de Hogwarts, da casa de Gryffindor, todos os alunos de Hogwarts estavam com suas capas para jantar, não vi ninguém com apenas a camisa e a gravata de suas casas. Lazar estava vestido com um casaco de gola alta que continha o símbolo do Instituto Durmstrang em vermelho, o resto de sua roupa era preto. Aquele imbecil estava me imitando? Enquanto Chloe estava com sua saia xadrez azul e cinza, uma camisa branca e uma gravata toda azul com o símbolo da Escola de Magia de Beauxbatons na ponta. Essa mulher estava me parecendo cada vez mais maluca:

- Vamos tirar umas fotos! Primeiro dos três e depois separadamente – ela disse logo nos arrumando em volta de uma cadeira, onde pôs Chloe sentada como uma lady e eu e Lazar de pé ao seu lado.

E assim continuou. Eu não aguentava mais tirar foto. Ai veio as individuais, o que foi um inferno ainda maior. Eu juro que queria amarrar aquela mulher maluca e sair dali, ela me lembrava Rita mais do que eu queria me lembrar.

Lily POV

-Vamos Lils! Largue esse livro e nos ajude com a decoração!

Olhei para cima e vi Lene olhando suplicante para mim. Ela havia prendido seus cabelos em um rabo para não atrapalhar. Ela e Sirius estavam arrumando uma festa de parabenização para Potter quando ele voltasse dos assuntos de campeão. Nem sei por que eles estão comemorando. Eu não comemoraria se alguém com quem eu me importasse estivesse indo para morte. E era exatamente isso que eu estava fazendo, não comemorando:

-Ai deixa de ser fresca, Lene, e faz assim – Sirius disse chegando perto de Marlene e então fazendo algo que eu nunca esperaria. Pegou, ou melhor, arrancou o livro de minhas mãos e o jogou longe, fora do meu alcance

-Eu não sou fresca, Sirius! – Lene exclamou indignada, mas então viu minha expressão e arregalou os olhos. Enquanto isso, Sirius apontou a varinha para o meu livro e fez este ir até o andar de cima. Ouvi barulho de trancas e presumi que deveria ser da porta do dormitório masculino – Só sei qual vai ser reação dela.

-Sirius Orion Black! – eu berrei enlouquecida me levantando de um pulo do sofá e me virando em direção à escada

-Caramba Lily – Sirius disse com a testa enrugada e guardando a varinha no bolso interno se seu casaco – é só um livro! Assim você me lembra o Moony! E, aliás, não tente Alohomora ou Bombardia porque não vai adiantar. O feitiço só vai virar contra o feiticeiro.

-E o que você quer que eu faça já que vocês não me deixam dormir, estudar ou _ler?_ – eu perguntei ainda muito irritada, meu rosto da cor do meu cabelo, sem duvida

-Nos ajudar com a decoração – Sirius sorriu e saiu em direção à mesa da bebida, me deixando cair no sofá com os braços cruzando sob o peito, a raiva ainda borbulhando

Acho que você não deve ser muito familiarizado com o termo que Black usou agora a pouco. Não os feitiços, o nome Moony. Aliás, Moony não é bem um nome, é um apelido, o apelido de Remus. Os Marauders se deram esses apelidos estranhos sem motivos aparentes, só para terem algum jeito de se chamarem, mais umas de suas piadinhas internas irritantes. Remus é Moony, Peter é Wormtail, Black é Padfoot e Potter é Prongs. Não me pergunte o _porquê_! Como eu já disse, não tenho a menor idéia.

Bem nessa hora o Potter chegou. Bem, eu presumo que ele tenha chegado, a não ser que tenha sido Alan King com mais uma caixa de Fire Whisky, pois todos começaram a gritar e a rir. Mas depois de ouvir vários "parabéns" e "Gryffindor tinha que ser escolhida. O orgulho de Hogwarts" soube definitivamente que havia sido Potter que chegara. Não fiquei muito feliz com isso. Aliás, eu também não ficaria se tivesse sido Alan com as bebidas, mas com Potter eu fiquei ainda menos feliz.

Olhei para cima de má vontade, só para ver o que estava acontecendo naquele minuto. Doe havia se separado de Potter com um baita sorriso no rosto, e agora Remus o abraçava apertado:

-Você é um imbecil sortudo, Prongs – ele disse sério para o Potter que ria – espero que essa sorte continue durante as tarefas.

-Eu nasci sortudo, Moony – Potter riu ainda mais. Argh! Maldito sorriso!

-Lily! Deixa de ser chata e vem dar parabéns, ou boa sorte, ao James! – Doe disse para mim quando me viu olhando a cena. Ela parecia minha mãe.

Me levantei ainda emburrada e fui até onde os Marauders e minhas amigas estavam. Potter me olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada e tentava segurar o sorriso, algo que não parecia dar muito certo:

-Vou parabenizá-lo pelo quê? – eu perguntei a Doe com uma sobrancelha levantada e a voz ácida. Eu realmente estava de mau humor hoje – Por conseguir uma passagem sem volta para os braços da Morte? Devo dar-lhe boa sorte a que? – me virei para encarar Potter, que agora estava com a testa enrugada – Boa sorte Potter. Boa sorte para o que quer que esteja te esperando antes da Morte aparecer!

-Ah Lily! Chega de drama e coisas mórbidas! – Lene falou cansada – Hoje você conseguiu ser mais doida e paranóica que eu!

-Isso é porque eu realmente sei como as coisas funcionam por aqui! Eu não vivo em um mundo de fantasias como você, Marlene – eu disse com a voz baixa

-Vamos fazer um acordo, Evans – A voz de Potter me fez encará-lo novamente. Lá estava ele, usando mais uma vez meu sobrenome. Por que ele não para de fazer isso? – Se esse Torneio acabar e eu voltar vivo, você me dá um beijo.

-Ah, certo. E se você não voltar? – eu perguntei com um pouco de medo de sua resposta, mas nunca iria admitir a Potter isso

-Aí, eu definitivamente não vou nunca mais pegar no teu pé – ele respondeu e eu pude ver a dor em seus olhos. O que eu fui falar? Eu e a minha paranóia! Eu devia passar menos tempo com Lene! Acho que vai ser meio impossível disso acontecer.

...

-Como está frio por aqui, não é mesmo? – Doe perguntou esfregando seus braços

-Frio até demais – Remus disse com a testa enrugada.

Dia da primeira tarefa. O dia em que eu menos queria que chegasse. Por que essa merda de torneio tinha que acontecer? Estávamos indo para o campo de Quadribol, mas ele não parecia mais o campo, estava coberto e... Como Doe havia colocado, estava bem frio dentro do estádio.

Então eu vi. Dezenas de gatos, fênix, raposas e outros bichos estavam em frente às arquibancadas. Mas não eram animais propriamente ditos, eram...

-Patronos – Remus sussurrou

-Ah não – Lene disse baixinho

Isso mesmo, dezenas de dementadores estavam em todo campo, tentando ao máximo ficar longe dos patronos, o que os fazia ficar perto um do outro. Eram assustadores, eu não conseguia parar de olhar para eles e ofegava um pouco. Assim que chegamos às escadas das arquibancadas do lado de Gryffindor, o calor, bem, não calor, pois estávamos quase no inverno, mas a temperatura normal voltou, e eu pude voltar a respirar normalmente. A primeira tarefa eram dementadores. Dumbledore não havia dito que a primeira tarefa era sempre a mais fácil?

Os campeões teriam que passar pelos dementadores e pegar a moeda que eles estavam guardando. Uma moeda! Por que dementadores guardariam _moedas_? Eles deveriam é estar guardando assassinos em série desprezíveis e supostamente com sentenças de morte ou prisão perpétua.

A primeira a ir a campo foi a campeã de Beauxbatons. Chloe usava uma blusa e calça azul e cinza combinando, a varinha em punho, os cabelos loiros presos por um coque e as mãos protegidas por uma luva aberta nos dedos. Ela não parecia bem nervosa, na real parecia calma, e ela agiu tão rápido que eu nem vi seus lábios mexerem. Um panda patrono saiu de sua varinha e correu em direção dos dementadores, fazendo-os recuar, e a francesa não perdeu um segundo sequer e correu até o pedestal onde a moeda estava e a pegou. Então era isso. A questão dessa tarefa era ter habilidade com feitiço difícil e pensamento ágil e rápido. Palmas e gritos encheram o ar enquanto a menina era levada embora com um sorriso no rosto e a moeda na mão, a diretora, Madame Maxime, exibia um sorriso orgulhoso.

Então foi a vez de Lazar. Ele estava vestido com um conjunto preto e vermelho, com o símbolo de Durmstrang nas costas. Ele, diferente de Chloe, não carregava a varinha na mão. Ele apenas entrou e ficou parado por um momento, o silêncio parecia gritar em meus ouvidos. Então ele começou a correr, tentando passar entre os dementadores. O que estava acontecendo? Os dementadores o atacavam, mas ele continuava em pé, e correndo até o pedestal:

-Ele não sabe conjurar um patrono? – Sirius exclamou com o olhar indignado no búlgaro.

-Não é tão fácil assim, Black – eu disse tentando defender Lazar. Mas a quem eu queria enganar? Ele com certeza não sabia fazer a porcaria do feitiço!

Mas, por sorte ou sei lá o que, Lazar conseguiu pegar a moeda e parecia ileso mesmo com todas as investidas dos dementadores nele. Saiu do campo sério, com seu diretor, Ivan, ao lado com um sorriso presunçoso.

Era agora. A vez de Potter.

James POV

Dementadores! Eu pensei que a primeira tarefa seria fácil! Dumbledore me fez acreditar nisso! O que ele tinha na cabeça? Desde quando dementadores são fáceis?

Respirei fundo e sai de dentro da casinha dos campeões para o campo de quadribol totalmente irreconhecível. O silêncio lá fora me deixou nervoso. Então, assim que sai, os senti antes mesmo de vê-los. Os dementadores, eu quero dizer. Senti o frio congelante, e aquela sensação de que a felicidade deixou de existir, e que ela nunca mais voltaria.

Era isso. Eu tinha que ser rápido, conjurar um patrono e pegar a moeda. Totalmente fácinho. Mas antes que eu conseguisse respirar fundo, um dementador me atacou com ferocidade e arrancou um grito de minha garganta.

Vi meus pais. Mortos. Na sala de estar

Abri meus olhos ofegante. Não podia me lembrar disso agora. Não naquele momento:

-Expectum Patro... – eu comecei, mas fui atacado novamente. E mais uma. Três vezes seguidas

Via novamente meus pais mortos. Via Remus se transformando. Via Sirius todo machucado depois de fugir de casa.

Consegui finalmente abrir os olhos e olhar em volta, meus óculos obviamente tortos. Olhei para o lado da arquibancada de Gryffindor. Vi Lene com as mãos na boca e lágrimas rolando em seu rosto, o olhar aterrorizado. E ao seu lado Lily. Minha Lily. Ela não estava chorando como Lene, mas estava em pé, a única em pé, as mãos agarradas ao braço de Sirius ao seu lado, o olhar desesperado:

-James! Rápido! – ouvi seu berro cortar o silêncio monstruoso.

Me virei e vi os dementadores voando até mim. Era agora, ou nunca mais. Então eu mordi meu lábio tentando me lembrar da melhor memória que eu tinha: Eu e Lily sentados a beira do lago em nosso terceiro ano, quando ainda éramos amigos, antes de descobrir que a amava, e antes dela pensar que me odiava. Um beijo roubado. Seu rosto de anjo dormindo. Ela nunca soube que suspirou meu nome naquele dia. Nunca:

-Expectum Patronum! – berrei com todas as minhas forçar concentradas em meu pensamento. Um cervo prateado irrompe de minha varinha e corre contra os dementadores, enquanto eu corria até o pedestal de pedra e pegava a moeda de lá. Era isso, eu havia conseguido.

Levantei meu braço com a moeda presa em minha mão. A multidão foi à loucura. Mas tudo começou a escurecer:

-_Não! Por favor! O Harry não! Por favor!_

-James! – ouvi Lene berrar ao longe, mas tudo logo se apagou.

...

Abri meus olhos devagar. Minha cabeça rodava. Uma sensação de enjôo na boca do estomago. Eu estava na Área Hospitalar, isso eu pude deduzir depois de meu olhar entrar em foco, mas eu estava sem óculos, então as coisas ainda pareciam meio borradas. Olhei para o lado, onde ouvi o som de página de livro sendo virada. Consegui apenas distinguir cabelos ruivos e compridos:

-Lily? – perguntei ainda meio grogue enquanto me esticava e pegava os meus óculos da mesa de cabeceira.

Assim que os coloquei consegui enxergar tudo novamente. Lily estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado de minha cama, um livro aberto no colo, os olhos verdes me olhavam um pouco aliviados e com mais alguma coisa que não consegui ler:

-Graças a Merlin você acordou Potter – ela falou depois de um suspiro fechando o livro em seu colo – Os outros estavam preocupados. Os Marauders, Lene e Doe foram comer alguma coisa, eu vim substituí-los.

-Substituí-los? – perguntei confuso

-É – ela concordou com a cabeça, um sorrisinho se formando em sua linda boca – Para cuidar de você. Estão todos bastante preocupados.

-Ruiva, posso te perguntar uma coisa? – falei enrugando a minha testa e me lembrando do que eu havia ouvido antes de apagar

-É Evans, Potter – ela respondeu cansada – Mas acho que você pode fazer outra pergunta

-Quem é Harry? – eu perguntei sentindo um calafrio por todo o meu corpo. Estava frio, não?

-Quem é... quem? – Lily perguntou com os olhos semi cerrados. Obviamente me achando maluco por perguntar aquilo. Mas eu me lembro de ela ter gritado esse nome. De ela ter implorado algo a alguém, protegendo esse tal de Harry. Senti um pouco de ciúmes. Certo, muitos ciúmes

-Quem é _Harry_, Lily?

...

**Oiis! Desculpa a demora, é que estava viajando e essa merda de edifício não tem um WiFi sem uma porcaria de senha, mas tarde do que nunca, aqui estou eu e o capitulo!**

**Kaahl: ****Ai! Fico muito feliz de ler que tu compraria algo me se algum dia fosse publicado, o que será difícil. Obrigada! Teus Reviews sempre me deixam felizes. E quanto ao final não asseguro nada. Hahahaha**

**Lary Potter:**** Seja bem vinda e muito obrigada! Adorei que tu gostou da fic**

**Bem pessoas, o próximo capítulo já vai ser postado em alguns dias! Aguardem!**

**Beijos**

**Victoria Black Herondale**


	4. Chapter 4

**Torneio Tribruxo 1977-78**

**Capítulo 4 – A moeda de Helena**

Lily POV

-Harry? Quem é Harry, Potter? – eu perguntei com a testa enrugada e a os olhos semi cerrados

Ele devia ter batido a cabeça quando caiu. Ele já estava começando a inventar pessoas que eu nunca havia visto na vida, ou ouvido sobre elas:

-Eu que te pergunto Evans – ele falou um pouco exasperado. E lá estava meu sobrenome de novo – Não fui eu que gritei o nome dele!

-Gritar o nome dele? Eu não gritei o nome de ninguém! – agora sim ele parecia bem maluco

-Claro que não – Potter disse com ironia enquanto me olhava com aqueles olhos castanhos amendoados por trás dos óculos de armação preta – Eu _imaginei_ você gritando, ou melhor, _implorando_ a alguém para esse alguém não fazer algo com o _Harry_.

-Do que está falando, Potter? Ficou maluco?

-Lily, não se faça de desentendida – ele falou agora com um riso sem humor – Eu ouvi você gritar o nome dele antes de eu cair desmaiado!

-Mas eu não gritei nada! – eu falei indignada. Por que ele estava falando aquilo? E... aquilo era ciúmes? – A única pessoa que gritou quando você desmaiou foi Lene! Eu não falei nada!

Na real, naquela hora, eu queria ter gritado também o nome dele, assim como Lene havia feito, mas eu não consegui. Só consegui ficar calada, em um silêncio mortificado, vendo-o cair desacordado no chão. Não acreditava que James pudesse desmaiar, acho que... Sempre pensava nele como alguém que nunca se abalava, como quando eu dispensava ele e ele vinha sempre no outro dia com outro pedido para sair comigo. Mas o jeito como ele tinha gritado enquanto os dementadores investiam nele, como se estivesse vendo coisas horríveis, comecei a ver que estava errada:

-O que? Então... Você não conhece nenhum Harry? – ele me perguntou confuso quando me viu negar com a cabeça – Mas... Eu ouvi você gritar... Eu juro que ouvi!

-James! Você acordou!

Olhei para trás e vi Lene correndo até a cama de Potter e o abraçando. Sirius a seguiu também correndo e abraçando o amigo, ouvi os dois sussurrando, mas não consegui entender do que eles falavam. Logo atrás vinha Doe e Remus juntos, e por último Peter. Olhei novamente para Sirius e ele parecia preocupado enquanto encarava Potter com a testa enrugada. Potter continuava falando coisas em voz baixa que só Sirius pode ouvir. Desejei saber mais que tudo o que ele estava contando ao melhor amigo:

-Como está se sentindo, Prongsie? – Doe perguntou sentando ao pé da cama de James. Ela pegou o péssimo hábito de chamar os Marauders pelos seus apelidos de Marauders

-Devia comer chocolate, faz bem – Remus disse estendendo um Sapo de Chocolate para James. Este o agarrou e comeu o Sapo como se nunca tivesse visto comida na vida.

Me levantei de repente e comecei a ir em direção a porta. Lene me parou e perguntou aonde eu ia. Respondi que ia para a biblioteca, terminar a pesquisa de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas que tínhamos para daqui a três dias. Sei que é uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas eu precisava sair dali, precisava pensar no que Potter havia falado.

Harry. Não conhecia ninguém com esse nome, mas sempre achei um nome bonito. Sempre disse que esse seria o nome de um dos meus filhos, isso se meu marido concordar, claro, mas é meu nome preferido. Mas o que o Potter quis dizer com "você estava _implorando_ a alguém para esse alguém não fazer algo com o Harry"? Mas, a pessoa ia fazer _o que_ com o tal de Harry? Como já disse, eu nem conheço alguém com esse nome!

Subi até a Sala Comunal e fui até o dormitório feminino. No fundo do meu malão estava o livro que eu havia ganhado de natal ano passado. Nunca o havia lido. Sim, uma surpresa, porque, afinal, eu devoro o livro no dia que o ganho ou compro, mas esse não, esse eu soube que eu teria que esperar para ler, que iria ter um momento certo. E eu senti, não sei como, que, no meio daquilo tudo que estava acontecendo em Hogwarts, e principalmente com Potter, aquele era o momento certo para ler o livro.

Fui então guiada pelos meus pés até a Torre da Astronomia, o lugar que eu mais gosto em Hogwarts depois da biblioteca, óbvio, e o lago, ou melhor, o jardim em volta dele. Aquele era o lugar que eu mais gostava de ir pensar. Me sentei no chão e olhei para o céu. Começava a escurecer, a mistura de rosa e laranja do por do sol começava a ser substituída pelo azul escuro da noite, a primeira estrela, o Planeta Vênus, começava a aparecer brilhante no céu.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Não sobre não ter lido o livro antes, mas sobre como eu estou me sentindo pelo Potter. É isso mesmo, pelo Jam... Potter! Que merda! Eu quase estou chamando ele de James! E eu nunca o chamei assim desde... desde que ele começou a encher meu saco! E isso já faz quatro anos! Certo, na real quatro anos e meio. Mas... Isso já está fazendo o meu cérebro dar trezentos nós! Se você não acredita em mim, bem então eu te dou uma prova, uma não, três!

Primeira: Quando Dumbledore chamou o nome de James... Potter! Ah, que se dane, não pegue no meu pé se eu o chamar de James, parece que... Eu estou mudando meu conceito sobre ele mais uma vez. Espero que isso não me leve ao fundo de uma decepção. Mas bem, continuando meu desabafo. Quando Dumbledore chamou o nome de... Potter, meu corpo gelou. Juro! Senti como se tudo tivesse ficado em silêncio, como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta, e poderia nevar lá dentro de tão frio que estava. Olhei com os olhos arregalados para ele, tentando encontrar seus olhos castanhos amendoados, e quando os encontrei, tentei colocar todo o meu desespero nos meus para ele perceber que... Que ele devia desistir daquilo! Para ele perceber o quanto era loucura! Mas ele apenas se virou e aceitou tudo, nem me respondeu. Senti como se o tivesse perdido, mas eu devia ter mesmo.

Segunda: Quando o vi na primeira tarefa. Quando ele me procurou com o olhar. Depois de ter gritado com sofrimento. Eu ofegava por causa de seus gritos, eles eram como facadas, nunca pensei que pensaria isso sobre os gritos de Potter

E a terceira prova: Quando ele desmaiou, e eu não consegui gritar, eu sai correndo em direção a ele, atrás de Remus e Sirius que também saíram correndo. Dumbledore estava lá embaixo, ajudando James, o colocando em uma maca. Eu apertava nervosa a mão de Doe, que aparecera ali embaixo junto com Lene, que parecia desmaiar, assim como Potter, a qualquer momento.

Um barulho me fez olhar assustada para trás, em direção à porta de entrada da Torre. A porta estava se abrindo, mas não parecia entrar ninguém. Então a porta se fecha e ouço alguém suspirar, e então, James Potter aparece segurando um tipo de uma _capa de invisibilidade_! Elas são raríssimas!

-Potter! Isso é uma capa de invisibilidades? – eu exclamo de boca aberta

James POV

Pulei quando ouvi a voz que eu sempre queria ouvir. Olhei para o lado e vi minha Lily sentada no chão da Torre, com um livro no colo, é obvio, e me olhava com a boca aberta e seus lindos olhos arregalados de surpresa para mim. Olhei para minha mão que segurava minha antiga capa de invisibilidade.

Eu a havia ganhado no meu aniversário de onze anos. Meu pai que me dera, disse que seu pai lhe dera e que meu bisavô deu para meu avô, e que meu trisavô deu para meu bisavô e por aí vai. Ou seja, está na minha família desde sempre. Desde que a ganhei, a dividi com os Marauders, afinal, não esconderia nada de meus melhores amigos. E não houve um dia que nós não a usamos. Minha capa de invisibilidade é uma grande amiga. Sirius gosta tanto dela que lhe deu até um nome. Algo como Bridget ou Joanne, não me lembro bem:

-Am... É. Eu acho que é – eu disse parado um pouco assustado com a intensidade da voz de meu Lírio

-Eu posso tocar? – ela perguntou, mas ai se deu conta do que falou e assumiu um tom vermelho de vergonha e virou o rosto para eu não ver. Mas é claro que eu vi

Caminhei até ela com um sorriso no rosto. Me sentei ao seu lado, ela ainda tentava não olhar para mim, seu rosto virado para o lado. Peguei minha atenção indo para o livro em seu colo, deixando seu cabelo como fogo. _Magia na Grécia Antiga_ era esse o nome. Franzi a testa e estendi a mão para pegá-lo, mas, antes de tocar no livro, senti que Lily tremeu com um vento gelado:

-Você deve estar com frio – eu disse colocando a capa em seus ombros

-A capa é para aquecer ou para fazer alguém ficar invisível, Potter? – ela perguntou com um sorriso nos lábio, ainda sem olhar para mim, mas arrumando a capa em seus ombros para aquecê-la melhor

-Acho que serve para as duas coisas – eu ri passando a mão em meus cabelos. Então indiquei o livro com o dedo esperando que ela me olhasse – Posso?

Ela olhou finalmente para mim, os olhos verdes pareciam ainda maiores do que geralmente eram. Ela me olhou e depois percebeu que eu estava falando do livro em seu colo. Ela acenou com a cabeça, um movimento brusco e rápido:

-Acho que sim – ela disse dando ombros enquanto eu pegava o livro de seu colo e o folheava – Não sei se é bom, ainda não o li. Remus me deu no natal passado.

-Se foi Moony que lhe deu com certeza o livro é bom – eu disse com um sorriso ainda folheando o livro com aparência de velho. Mas então parei. Bem ali, ocupando uma página inteira, estava o desenho da moeda que eu tinha que pegar da guarda dos dementadores hoje mais cedo, na primeira tarefa – Ei! Essa é a moeda da tarefa

Lily se inclinou para ver a figura enquanto eu pegava a moeda de meu bolso da calça. Estendi a mão para ela com a palma virada e a moeda no meio dela. Era uma moeda de ouro, muito parecida com um galeão. Havia o perfil de uma mulher muito bonita, ela estava séria e não se mexia como qualquer outra coisa no mundo bruxo:

-Aqui diz que isso é uma Moeda de Helena – ouvi a voz de Lily. Levantei o olhar e a vi olhando para o livro e depois para a moeda em minha mão. Então ela abriu um sorriso – Mas é claro! Essa é Helena de Troia! Me espanto como Dumbledore conseguiu três dessas moedas. São bem raras.

-Helena de Troia? – eu olhei confuso para ela. Odiava parecer burro perto de Lily

-Você não conhece a história? – Lily me olhou com um sorrisinho. Ela arruma uma mecha de seu cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha – Claro que não. Afinal ela é trouxa, mas não _tão trouxa_ pelo jeito. Helena era uma mulher muito bonita, que fez dois homens poderosos se apaixonarem por ela. Isso desencadeou uma guerra horrorosa entre gregos e troianos. Os gregos ganharam, obviamente, eles eram muito fortes e tinham uma carta na manga.

-Mas o que essa moeda tem haver com a história de Helena? – eu perguntei olhando para a moeda em minha mão, virando-a. Vi a mão clara de Lily em meu campo de visão. Deixei-a pegar a moeda e a olhei fascinado enquanto ela olhava, ainda sorrindo, a moeda de ouro

-Aqui diz que Helena usava esse tipo de moeda para se comunicar com seu amante – ela virou a página do livro – Essa moeda era o jeito de ela falar com seu amante sem ninguém saber.

-Então... A pista da segunda tarefa está aqui? – eu perguntei pegando delicadamente a moeda da mão da minha ruiva – Mas, como eu desvendo o mistério da moeda?

Eu pergunto com um risinho. Lily também deu uma risadinha e folheou novamente o livro. A mecha de seu cabelo que ela havia prendido antes atrás da orelha caiu novamente em seu rosto, me deixando com muita vontade de arrumá-la. Meu Merlin! O que essa menina faz comigo e a minha sanidade?

-Aqui diz que você tem que falar "Helena, revele-me seu segredo" com o tom de voz de um amante – ela disse

-Tom de voz de um amante? – perguntei novamente olhando para a moeda. Aquilo estava cada vez mais esquisito – O que é um tom de voz de um amante?

-Você tem que falar a frase para moeda com o tom de voz que você usaria se falasse com alguém que você ama.

-Ou seja, com o jeito que eu falo com você? – eu perguntei com um sorriso

-Não, Potter – ela disse séria, mas um leve tom rosado tomou suas bochechas – Tem que falar com um tom de voz de _amor_, não de _desejo_.

-Mas e se eu te desejasse _e_ te amasse ao mesmo tempo, Lils? – eu pergunto com um suspiro. Lá estava a teimosia de novo. Por que é tão difícil fazê-la acreditar que para mim, só existe ela e apenas ela em minha vida?

-Você não me ama, Potter. Você me deseja. É diferente – ela retrucou. Quis retrucar de volta, mas ela me interrompeu com a voz cortante – Quer fazer o favor de _falar_ com essa moeda?

Suspirei e olhei para a moeda novamente. Como é que eu falaria com amor com uma _moeda_? Eu não sou tão louco assim! Mas aí fechei os olhos e imaginei Lily. Mesmo com ela tão perto de mim, tive que imaginá-la. Lembrar o seu riso, os seus olhos, seu nariz vermelhinho no inverno, junto com o cabelo fazendo o contraste com a neve de Hogsmeade. Aproximei minha boca da moeda:

-Helena – eu sussurrei e abri os olhos. A imagem de Lily desapareceu dando lugar à imagem da moeda. Agora a mulher da moeda, com certeza Helena, se mexeu, virando de frente para mim com as sobrancelhas levantadas, interessada no som de minha voz. Sou ou não sou irresistível? – Revele-me seus segredos

Estendi a mão com a moeda para Lily também ver o que acontecia. Helena pareceu suspirar e um sorriso sonhador abriu em seu rosto de metal dourado. Em volta dela, letras começaram a aparecer, formando uma frase. Um enigma:

-"Aprenda o segredo de meu sucesso, e o use para ajudar aquele que mais precisar" – Lily leu em um sussurro, logo tomando nota da frase, pois esta já ia se apagando da moeda, fazendo Helena voltar à posição anterior a eu falar com ela – O segredo do sucesso dela...

-Não seria a beleza? – perguntei atônito. Como beleza ajudaria alguém? – Ela não seduziu os caras? Não fez eles se apaixonarem por ela? A não ser...

-A não ser que ela tivesse usado algo mais que a beleza! – Lily virou para mim com um sorriso no rosto

-Amortêntia! – eu exclamei

-A poção do amor mais forte que existe! – ela completou com um sorriso radiante e os olhos brilhando. Mas seu sorriso logo apagou – Mas como uma poção do amor iria ajudar alguém?

-Não exatamente _a _poção do amor. Mas para fazer a Amortêntia, tem que ser um ótimo fazedor de poções, um profissional – eu expliquei começando a juntar as peças do quebra cabeça – então _ela, Helena_, deveria ser uma ótima fazedora de poções, uma profissional. Esse devia ser o seu segredo.

Olhei para Lily e não consegui descrever o que vi em seus olhos. Estavam mais escuros que o normal, e eu estranhei:

-Acho que vai ter que estudar muito poções, Potter. Todos os tipos dela – ela me disse séria. Como se eu já não soubesse

-James – eu disse

-Como?

-Me chama de James – eu quase supliquei a ela – Por favor.

Ela piscou por um tempo e abriu e fechou a boca tentando falar alguma coisa, mas não se decidia. Naquele momento, me deu uma baita vontade de beijá-la, de arrumar aquela mecha de cabelo ruivo que ainda estava caída em seu rosto. Queria poder fazer aquilo sem me preocupar com qual seria sua reação depois de eu me separar dela:

-James – ela disse em um sussurro. Uma corrente elétrica passou por todo meu corpo ao ouvir meu nome saindo de sua boca – Se não for me intrometer muito, mas... O que você viu quando os dementadores te atacaram? Você parecia estar sofrendo bastante

Ofeguei meio que sem querer. Nunca pensei que ela perguntaria algo assim. Talvez ela estivesse apenas curiosa, como várias pessoas aqui de Hogwarts estão. Ou talvez, ela estivesse preocupada comigo. Era o que seus olhos pareciam dizer:

-Desculpa, não vou perguntar de novo. Só... – ela falou balançando a cabeça com um sorriso de desculpas

-Não. Está tudo bem – eu disse apressado fazendo ela olhar para mim – Só... Não pensei que você ia perguntar isso.

Suspirei e passei a mão em meus cabelos. Vi ela morder o lábio inferior por um momento e parei, um fantasma de um sorriso em meu rosto:

-Eu me lembrei de ver meus pais, mortos, na sala. – eu falei com dificuldade – Vi Sirius quando ele apareceu lá em casa depois de fugir da sua, o quanto ele estava machucado e magoado. Vi Remus...

Mas então parei. Me lembrei que ela não sabia do probleminha peludo de Moony. Senti que ela tocou de leve meu braço. Olhei-a e vi ela sorrindo para mim, um sorriso genuíno, como se pedisse desculpas por me fazer lembrar de tudo aquilo:

-James, me desculpa... – ela começou, eu a interrompi

-Lily... – eu disse colocando aquela mecha de seu cabelo ruivo para trás de sua orelha – Quando você vai perceber que eu te amo?

E deixei minha mão em sua nuca, meus dedos entrelaçados em seus cabelos. Vi que seus olhos se arregalaram, sua mão continuava em meu braço. Fui chegando mais perto, sentindo o cheiro de seu perfume. Depois, comecei a sentir sua respiração ofegante em meu rosto. Fechei meus olhos, nossos lábios quase se tocando...

Então ela se mexeu tão rápido que nem vi. Ela se soltou de mim e ficou de pé. Jogou minha capa de invisibilidade em meu colo. O rosto furioso e o olhar confuso:

-Irei acreditar quando você começar a falar a verdade, Potter – ela disse amarga. Meu sobrenome saindo frio de sua boca – Não enquanto você usa essa desculpa para satisfazer o seu desejo.

Então ela saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si. Me deixando sozinho na Torre, com a respiração ofegante, a Capa em meu colo, a Moeda de Helena na mão e o coração novamente em vários cacos. Mais uma vez quebrado por causa dela. A única que consegue fazer isso comigo e não percebe o quanto dói.

...

**Oi! Saudades? Hahahaha. Aqui mais um capitulo e espero que estejam gostando.**

**Leticia Malfoy Potter:**** Brigada! Demorei um pouco para pensar no que ela responderia, mas ai está. Gostou? hahahahah**

**Mandem reviews! Não sejam tímidas (os)! Eu não mordo! **

**Beijos**

**Victoria Black Herondale**


	5. Chapter 5

**Torneio Tribruxo 1977-78**

**Capítulo 5 – Baile de Inverno**

James POV

-Srta. Evans. Pode vir aqui, por favor?

Lily se levantou e caminhou até o lado de Mimi. Mimi havia chamado todos os alunos de Gryffindor para uma conversa. As meninas estavam sentadas de um lado e os meninos em frente delas, deixando um espaço no meio, onde Mimi explicou que dali a dois dias iria ocorrer o Baile de Inverno, um acontecimento que era considerado rotina na vida dos alunos que participavam do Torneio Tribruxo. Os campeões de cada escola, junto de seus acompanhantes, se apresentariam com uma valsa, seguidos, logo depois, pelo resto das pessoas, incluindo alunos, funcionários e professores. E era isso que Mimi estava fazendo agora com seus alunos responsáveis, nos ensinando, ou nos lembrando, como se dança valsa:

-Sr. Black. – Mimi chamou Padfoot que estava atirado em sua cadeira ao meu lado – Além de melhorar a sua postura, venha até aqui também

-Não dá não, Mimi – ela disse com uma voz cansada e um risinho no rosto – Veja bem, acordei hoje com uma dor no pé e não vou poder dançar ou sei lá o que. Aliás, eu já sei fazer isso muito bem. Mas sei que o querido James aqui, está meio enferrujado na valsa. E além do mais, ele é um campeão, precisa mais que nós!

-Está certo – Mimi suspirou e voltou-se para mim – Sr. Potter se quer fazer o favor. Ou você também está machucado e precisa de repouso como uma bonequinha de porcelana?

Me levantei fuzilando Sirius com o olhar. Aquele cachorro imbecil. Quem devia estar reclamando era Remus e não ele. Ontem fora lua cheia, e mais uma vez nós nos transformamos para ficar com Moony em seu pior momento do mês. Tenho que dizer que Remus estava um pouquinho irritado ontem, tenho marcas roxas para provar. É melhor Doe agir logo para tirar a tensão de Moony:

-Muito bem – Mimi disse quando eu cheguei ao seu lado. Lily virou o rosto para não me olhar. Mas que menina mais difícil! Olha por _quem_ eu fui me apaixonar – Agora, já que sei que vocês dois sabem dançar valsa, e você é _obrigado_ a saber, Sr. Potter, quero que dancem para mostrar para esses babuínos como eles devem fazer sexta à noite. Afinal, é o nosso dever como Gryffindors não nos humilharmos na frente de tantas pessoas.

Fiquei de frente para Lily com a mão erguida para ela. Lily apenas cruzou os braços:

-Se é para funcionar, Evans, você pelo menos vai ter que me tocar – eu disse chegando mais perto dela.

Ela me olhou com os olhos verdes furiosos. Mas pegou minha mão de má vontade. Conduzi-a até o meio daquele espaço em aberto e passei um braço sob sua cintura e estiquei o outro. Ela colocou delicadamente uma mão em meu ombro e a outra entrelaçou com a minha esticada. Olhei para o lado, enquanto Mimi arrumava o som antigo de Hogwarts, e tive a oportunidade de ver Sirius batendo a mão com a de Remus, os dois com sorrisos marotos. Senti Lily suspirar de pesar.

A música começou suave, e eu guiei Lily delicadamente pelo espaço vazio. Descobri que ela dançava valsa muito bem e me perguntei com quem ela aprendera. Eu aprendi em uma aula do clube onde todos os riquinhos Puro Sangue se encontravam. Minha mãe, assim como a de Sirius, me obrigou a fazer a aula de valsa, disse que era uma coisa de alta sociedade e eu precisava ser como todo bom cavalheiro:

-Então – eu disse baixinho apenas para ela ouvir – o baile é sexta, e eu queria combinar com você o horário que vamos nos encontrar em frente ao Salão Principal

-Do que você está falando, Potter? – ela perguntou em um tom cansado. Obviamente pensando "Lá vai ele mais uma vez"

-Se nós vamos juntos ao baile – eu disse como se você a coisa mais óbvia do mundo enquanto a girava no ar por alguns momentos e retornávamos a dançar – Temos que combinarmos um horário para nos encontrarmos. Afinal, sou um dos campeões, então teremos que abrir o baile.

-E desde quando eu vou com você? Não me lembro de ter concordado – ela perguntou com os lábios em um biquinho de irritação

-Bem... Acho que o convite sempre esteve de pé, desde que fui escolhido como campeão de Hogwarts – eu respondi com uma cara pensativa – E, se não me engano, há alguns dias atrás, na Torre da Astronomia, você meio que aceitou, não?

-É óbvio que não! – ela exclamou irritada – Aquele foi um momento de fraqueza! E além do mais, eu já vou com outra pessoa!

-O quê? – eu perguntei surpreso. Tão surpreso que parei de dançar

-Isso mesmo, Potter – ela respondeu me conduzindo, me fazendo dançar novamente – Alguém me convidou _adequadamente_, de maneira _normal_, e eu aceitei.

-E posso saber que é esse _alguém_? – eu perguntei, minha voz já mostrando a irritação e os ciúmes que eu estava sentindo

Mas ela não me respondeu, apenas virou o rosto, nos fazendo dançar em silêncio. Apenas o som da música quebrando-o. Quem seria o infeliz que levaria um soco na boca?

...

-Pensa assim, James – Remus disse mais tarde enquanto caminhávamos pelo lago – Sempre vai ter alguém para aceitar o seu pedido

-É – Sirius disse rindo – a Murta que Geme!

Os Marauders riram juntos da minha cara de irritado. Grande amigos, meu deus! Estava rolando de rir ao lado deles:

-Nossa, como vocês são engraçados! – eu falei irônico – Mas posso saber com quem os comediantes vão?

-Eu vou com Doe – Remus respondeu ainda rindo um pouco – convidei-a a uns três dias atrás. E ela aceitou

-Vou como Emmeline Vance – Peter falou. Assim que viu os olhares exasperados meu, de Remus e de Sirius, corou, respondendo com uma voz humilde – eu a convidei e ela aceitou.

-Acho que vou convidar uma das francesas – Sirius disse passando mão pelos cabelos pretos já meio compridos – Aquela Chloe parece bem legal, não?

-Chloe? Por que você não vai com Lene? – perguntei com a testa franzida

-Ela já vai com o Diggory – Sirius deu ombros sem realmente se importar. Mas aí, ele avistou um grupo de francesas, e adivinha quem estava no meio daquele grupinho? – Ah! Lá está meu alvo! Desejem-me boa sorte

-Como se você fosse precisar – Remus riu sem humor e então falou baixinho para eu e Peter, enquanto olhávamos Sirius se intrometer no meio das francesas – O bastardo sortudo.

Olhei Sirius falar com Chloe, e pelo que percebi, o cachorro estava falando em francês. Como raios ele sabia falar essa língua? Ele nunca fez um curso, não que eu saiba. Suspirei e passei a mão em meus cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais. James Potter não pode ficar sem um par. E James Potter _não_ irá ficar sem um para essa porcaria de baile. Mas então eu a vi. A francesinha que tinha dado em cima de mim no jantar de Boas Vindas. Descobri que seu nome era Eloise. Ouvi-a conversando com umas amigas, entre elas Chloe, enquanto ia até a Torre semana passada embaixo da Capa:

-Ei! Eloise! – eu disse correndo até o seu lado

...

-Vamos descer? – perguntei aos Marauders chegando à Sala Comunal de Gryffindor

-Não dá – Remus respondeu ajeitando sua gravata borboleta – Prometi esperar Doe aqui mesmo. E Peter também

-Vamos lá, Prongs – Sirius disse rindo – Vamos deixar os otários aqui em cima.

Descemos até a frente do Salão Principal, este já começando a ficar cheio de gente que entrava. Vi os búlgaros chegarem com suas roupas de gala vermelhas com preto. Que horror. Vi todos entrarem, menos Lazar que devia estar esperando sua acompanhante para entrar com os campões.

Então Lene apareceu de braço com Amos Diggory. Ela estava linda, como sempre. Vestido roxo longo, os cabelos castanhos escovados formavam delicadas ondas em suas costas. Ela abriu um sorriso quando me viu:

-James! Como você está lindo! – ela disse arrumando minha gravata preta assim como o resto de minhas roupas, tirando a camisa que era branca – Você também, Sirius. Adorei o azul escuro.

-Valeu Lene – eu disse rindo e ajeitando uma mecha de seu cabelo. Lene era como uma irmã para mim. Sempre fomos amigos, desde que ela se mudou para o lado da minha casa há 15 anos. – Você está maravilhosa

-Espere para ver Lily, então – ela deu uma risada, mas logo pegou a mão de Amos e os dois saíram em direção ao Salão, desaparecendo entre o mar de pessoas que entravam

Então Remus, Doe, Peter e Emmeline, uma menina muito bonita, de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, desceram as escadas que Lene acabara de descer. Doe estava muito bonita, com um vestido longo creme com delicados bordados da mesma cor. Seus cabelos presos em um meio rabo. Emmeline usava um vestido vermelho escarlate, fazendo contraste com seus cabelos lisos e negros. Remus e Peter se deram bem essa noite.

Eles nos abanaram de longe, mas logo entraram assim como Lene e Amos. Então, quando me virei, não dei bola para mais nada, apenas para ela, que descia as escadas como se fosse uma rainha.

Lily. Ela estava maravilhosa. Bem que Lene havia dito. Ela vestia um longo preto tomara que caia (com um decote em "u" nas costas, depois fui ver), simples, mas que vestia suas delicadas curvas como se tivesse sido costurado nelas. Um sapato vermelho, combinando com seus cabelos acaju, que estavam presos em um coque com alguns fios caindo em seu rosto. Seu sorriso brilhava mais que as velas. Então ela passa por mim sem nem mesmo me olhar e estendo a mão para...

Lily POV

Lazar. Lá estava ele sorrindo para mim. Ele segurou minha mão e a beijou delicadamente. Ri ao ver seu sorriso se aumentar:

-Acho que estamos combinando – eu disse com um riso indicando suas vestes com a cabeça

-Você está marravilhosa – ele disse me guiando até a frente do Salão Principal, que tinha as portas fechadas e McGonagal estava em pé, em frete dessas, nos esperando

-Ah! Aqui você está Sr. Terver, e Srta. Evans – McGonagal disse nos recebendo com um sorriso, mas esse logo se apagou – E você, Sr. Black, o que está fazendo aqui?

Olhei para trás e vi Sirius e Potter atrás de nós. Meu coração deu um pulo idiota ao ver Potter. Ele estava... Bem, tenho que admitir que bem bonito. Vestia vestes de gala pretas, assim como seus cabelos que continuavam bagunçados, deixando-o extremamente elegante, com seus ombros largos e tal. Sirius já vestia vestes azuis escuras que contratavam com seus olhos azuis gelos. Ele sorria maroto para Mimi. Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, foi interrompido por uma voz francesinha:

-Ele stá como meu acompanhant, senhorra – Chloe disse chegando perto de Sirius e pegando a sua mão

Ela estava bem bonita, com um vestido azul escuro que contratava com sua pela clara e os cabelos louros. Já Eloise, aquela francesa morena que deu em cima de James no primeiro dia, usava um vestido dourado de paetês e os cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança embutida. Exagerada. Ela foi ao lado de James e aceitou o braço que este lhe oferecia:

-Ótimo, Srta. Garret. – McGonagal disse afirmando com a cabeça – Você e o Sr. Black fiquem em frente ao Sr. Terver e Srta. Evans. Enquanto a você, Potter, e a Srta. Bonnet fiquem por último.

-Você stá realment adorrável – Chloe disse a mim enquanto se dirigia em minha frente. Ela não era simpática?

-Ah, você também – eu disse com um sorriso

-Lily está mais que adorável – Sirius revirou os olhos, e então piscou para mim ates de se virar – Parabéns, Ruiva

Então as portas se abriram e Sirius e Chloe entraram na frente, seguidos por mim e Lazar, e fechando a fila dos campões, vinha Potter e a francesa nojentinha. Meio que desfilamos pela fila de alunos que nos olhavam até o meio do salão, que estava decorado por uma grande árvore de natal com cristal. Toda a decoração era feita de neve e cristal.

Paramos cada para em um lado, formando um triângulo. Dei minha mão a Lazar, enquanto colocava a outra em seu ombro, ele a aceitou colocando sua outra mão em volta de minha cintura. E a música começou. Os três pares deslizaram fazendo uma roda, trocando cada um de lugar. Dançar com Lazar era agradável, ele não errava nenhum passo e era atencioso, não pisou no meu pé, mas não era a mesma coisa que dançar com Potter. Com Potter era mais... Natural.

Então outros casais nos acompanharam primeiro Dumbledore com Profa. Minerva e diretor Ivan com Madame Maxime. Logo vieram os outros professores e os alunos começaram a chegar. Vi Doe dançar com Remus, os dois sorrindo um para o outro, como se não tivesse ninguém, apenas os dois naquele Salão. Vi Lene conduzir Amos pela pista e os dois começarem a dançar, Lene sorrindo radiante. Sabia que aquele não era o par que ela realmente queria, mas Amos Diggory não era de se jogar fora. Então vi Potter me olhando intensamente com aqueles olhos castanhos amendoados, mas desviei o olhar rapidamente. Potter não iria me fazer perder a calma, perder o controle. Não essa noite!

...

-Oi, e aí galera! Para os convidados que ainda não nos conhecem, eu sou James Potter, o famoso, e esse é meu amigo Sirius Black, o cachorro.

Olho em direção ao palco em que uma banda tocava músicas animadas. Todos haviam parado de dançar e estavam encarando Potter e Black parados no palco. Black com uma guitarra na mão e Potter com o microfone na sua. Eles haviam tirado seus paletós e estavam apenas de camisa branca e as gravatas borboletas afrouxadas, com certeza não por eles. Lene e Doe vieram para o meu lado assim como os outros Marauders que não estavam bancando os loucos em cima do palco. Lazar havia ido pegar uma bebida para nós.

-Eu gostaria de dedicar essa música há alguém muito especial, e que está aqui nessa noite, muito bonita por sinal, mas ela minha, manés. Garanto que a maioria já desconfia quem seja. Bem, aqui vai.

Lene, Doe e os Marauders olharam para mim com sorrisos idênticos de malicia, enquanto James olhava para Black, pedindo para esse começar a tocar. Então ele se virou para mim. O Potter. Ele olhou diretamente para mim, com toda aquela intensidade que ele tem me olhado a noite inteira desde a valsa. Senti meu corpo gelar, senti que começava a perder o controle. Aquela porcaria de olhar. Então ele abriu a boca e começou a cantar.

"_I've been here before a few times  
>And I'm quite aware we're dying<br>And your hands they shake with goodbyes  
>And I'll take you back if you'd have me<em>

_So here I am I'm trying  
>So here I am are you ready<em>

_Come on let me Hold you,  
>Touch you,<br>Feel you,  
>Always<br>Kiss you,  
>Taste you,<br>All night,  
>Always"<em>

Respira Lily. Respira. Ai... Merlin!

"_And I'll miss your laugh your smile  
>I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me<br>I'm so sick of fights I hate them  
>Let's start this again for real<em>

_So here I am I'm trying  
>So here I am are you ready<br>So here I am I'm trying  
>So here I am are you ready<em>

_Come on let me Hold you,  
>Touch you,<br>Feel you,  
>Always<br>Kiss you,  
>Taste you,<br>All night,  
>Always<em>

_Come on let me hold you  
>Touch you<br>Feel you  
>Always<br>Kiss you  
>Taste you<br>All night  
>Always"<em>

Só Sirius tocava. James parou de cantar e passou a mão em seus cabelos. Ele olha de volta para mim, o olhar quase insano, quase implorando para eu lhe escutar, acreditar nele. Ele estava ali, falando a verdade. Eu devia acreditar.

Ouvi um soluço ao meu lado e olhei em direção ao barulho. A francesa nojentinha estava com as mãos na boca, algumas lágrimas escorrendo. Ela pensava que a música era para ela. Ela não devia saber a obsessão de James para mim. Então ele abriu a boca novamente, me fazendo virar em direção àquela voz que praticamente me hipnotizava:

"_I've been here before a few times  
>And I'm quite aware we're dying<em>

_Come on let me Hold you,  
>Touch you,<br>Feel you,  
>Always<br>Kiss you,  
>Taste you,<br>All night,  
>Always<em>

_Come on let me hold you,  
>Touch you,<br>Feel you,  
>Always<br>Kiss you,  
>Taste you,<br>All night,  
>Always<em>

_Always  
>Always"<em>

A música acabou. Ninguém aplaudiu. Estavam todos em um silêncio nervoso para ver o que eu ia fazer, qual seria o próximo passo daquele jogo. Eu ia ir até James. Juro que ia! Até dei um passo a frente, o olhar dele em mim esperançoso. Mas então alguém cruza a minha frente me fazendo parar. Era a francesa. A trança batendo nas costas enquanto ela corria até o palco onde James estava. James olhou-a um pouco assustado e surpreso de ver outra fazendo o que _eu_ devia estar fazendo. Mas a francesa nem pareceu notar esse olhar do acompanhante, apenas entrelaçou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijou. O beijou com entusiasmo.

Poucas pessoas começaram a aplaudir e rir. A maioria francesas e búlgaros. Ninguém de Hogwarts fez isso. Nem mesmo os de Slytherin. Estava todos encarando em choque a francesa beijar o Potter e este retribuir depois de um momento de hesitação. Todos pensavam que a música era para mim. Mas ela _era_ para mim! Eu tenho certeza que aqueles olhares eram para mim! Até Sirius parecia um pouco surpreso com aquela cena bem ao seu lado. Sua testa estava enrugada e a expressão de seu rosto dizia que aquilo estava errado. Completamente errado:

-Ela pensava que a música era para _ela_? – Lene exclamou indignada ao meu lado

-Lily... – Doe tocou meu braço devagar, mas eu me desvencilhei

-Se Lazar perguntar a onde fui – eu disse tentando controlar minha voz. Lily Evans não chora por causa de James Potter. Nunca. – Digam que estou com dor de cabeça e fui me deitar

E sai do Salão principal. A cabeça erguida para todos verem que não me abalei com tudo aquilo. Mas assim que dobrei em direção as escadas, já fora do Salão e da vista de todas as pessoas lá de dentro, segurei a saia com as mãos e subi as escadas correndo, lutando para as lágrimas não caírem de meus olhos.

Eu não ia chorar. Eu não podia chorar! _Lily Evans não chora por causa de James Potter_! Por que eu não consigo mais seguir essa regra! Qual era a porcaria do problema?

-Lily?

Ah _não_! Por que minha noite tem que ficar pior? _Por quê_? Olhei para trás, ainda tentando segurar as lágrimas, e vejo ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que a pessoa que tanto me fez bem no começo da minha vida em Hogwarts, mas que depois destruiu tudo isso:

-O que você quer, Severus? – eu perguntei depois de suspirar e tentar acalmar todas as minhas emoções

-Queria saber se você está legal – ele respondeu cauteloso

Encarei-o. Ele não podia estar falando sério. Aquele não era o Severus Snape que me chamara de Sangue Ruim no quinto ano. Aquilo não estava certo:

-Por que isso importaria a você? – eu perguntei cruzando os braços sob meu peito

Ele hesitou por um momento, acho que provavelmente se lembrando do porque de minha frieza. Realmente, o que ele queria que eu fizesse? Eu não iria perdoá-lo por me chamar de Sangue Ruim. E também não irei perdoá-lo por suas escolhas. Suspirei e continuei meu caminho até a Torre de Gryffindor. Agora eu estava realmente cansada.

...

**Oie! Aqui está o capitulo!**

**A parte ali da música, eu demorei bastante para decidir qual usar. Espero que tenham gostado da idéia. E acho que fica melhor de vocês escutá-la. Ai ficará mais fácil de entender, acho eu.**

**Bem, mandem Reviews! Não dói pra fazer isso, juro!**

**Beijos**

**Victoria Black Herondale**

**Ps: aqui está a tradução da música para quem quiser:**

.

**Pps: Para quem se interessar, o nome da música é **_**Always**_** do **_**Blink 182**_**. Beijinhos!**


	6. Chapter 6

Torneio Tribruxo 1977-78

Capítulo 6 – Segunda Tarefa

James POV

Faltava um dia para a segunda tarefa. Posso dizer que estudei muito todos os tipos de poções, sei todas de cor. É bom eu tirar um Ótimo nos NIEM's, senão vou ficar realmente irritado. Estudei muito com Remus e com Lily. Mas Lily não falou muito comigo. Na real, ela só procurava poções e dava para Remus me ensinar, e depois via se estava tudo certo, nem me olhou na cara.

Aliás, ela vem fazendo isso desde o Baile! Não olha para mim, não fala comigo, e parece estar com um péssimo humor quando estou por perto. Não é minha culpa que ela foi uma lerda e deixou Eloise passar em sua frente e me beijar. Tudo bem que a música na real era dedicada a Lily, mas posso ter ganhado alguns pontinhos com a francesa. E era exatamente com ela que eu estava há alguns minutos atrás.

Passei pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda com as mãos no bolso e um sentimento de ansiedade começou a crescer dentro de mim, mas respirei fundo e fiz esse sentimento ir embora, não iria amarelar bem naquele momento. Assim que entrei na Sala Comunal vi os Marauders sentados em nossos lugares preferidos junto com Lene, Doe e Lily. Lily estava sentada sozinha em uma poltrona, enquanto Sirius, Doe e Lene estavam sentados no sofá, com Remus sentado na outra poltrona e Peter no chão:

-Ei veado! Você não devia estar estudando? – Sirius me perguntou dando uma risada que mais parecia um latido. Cachorro imbecil.

-É cervo, Padfoot – eu respondi com um sorriso indo me sentar ao lado de Peter – E já estudei bastante durante esses dias

-Mas amanhã é a prova, James – Doe me fez questão de lembrar. Ela é ou não é querida

-Onde você estava James? – Lene perguntou enquanto olhava a ponta de seus cabelos. Um dia ela me explicou que era para procurar pontas duplas, mas óbvio que não entendi o objetivo disso tudo, e nem estava a fim de entender

Mas antes de eu conseguir responder, uma vozinha fraca chama o nome da minha Ruiva, nos fazendo virar em sua direção. Era um menino pequeno, provavelmente um primeiranista, cabelos pretos e olhos grandes azuis, ele parecia bastante tímido:

-Ah, olá Jordan – Lily respondeu ao menino com um grande sorriso, aquele que ela não deu nenhuma vez perto de mim – Está tudo bem?

-Am, sim – ele respondeu meio hesitante – A profa. McGonagal pediu para avisar você e o... Black, que ela os está esperando urgentemente na sala do diretor

-Ai Lils! O que você fez que já colocou meu nome no meio? - Sirius gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás

-Cala a boca, Black – Lily disse ríspida – Sou tão culpada quanto você!

-Certo – Sirius disse depois de bufar, olhando depois para o garoto Jordan – Ô primeiranista!

-Sirius! – Lily exclamou indignada enquanto o menino atrás dela ficava um pouco assustado

-Certo, tanto faz, Jordan – Sirius suspirou – Você sabe o que a Mimi queria?

-Mimi? – Jordan perguntou. Tadinho, ainda não conhece nada da escola, nem mesmo coisas sobre nós, os maravilhosos Marauders. Pena que vai passar tanto pouco tempo conosco

-Profa. McGonagal, Jordan – Lily respondeu amável

-Ah! Não, ela só pediu para vocês dois irem imediatamente para a sala do diretor. – ele respondeu e foi embora rapidamente em direção a um grupo de meninos de sua idade

Ouvi Lily suspirar e se levantar passando a mão em seus cabelos cansada. Sirius também se levantou, se espreguiçou, e junto de minha Ruivinha, saiu pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda.

Eu estava realmente curioso de saber o que a Mimi queria com os dois na Sala do diretor de tão importante e urgente. Me levantei anunciando a todos que iria me deitar, pois amanhã iria ter um dia cheio, mas na real eu iria pegar minha Capa (a Bridget, Joanne, que seja) e ir até a Sala de Dumbledore descobrir o que ele queria com os dois. Mas é obvio que Moony tinha que estragar todo o meu plano:

-É bom você ir mesmo dormir, Prongs – ele disse sorrindo e levantando um pergaminho para eu ver. O Mapa. Isso era truque baixo! – Pois senão, eu irei ficar sabendo.

Olhei para ele irritado enquanto Doe e Lene trocavam um olhar confuso. Elas não sabiam nada sobre o Marauder's Map, nem sobre eu, Sirius e Peter, sermos animagos ou Moony ser um lobisomem. E sabem muito menos o motivo de nossos apelidos e da minha Capa de Invisibilidade. Dessa última, a única que sabe esse segredo dos Marauders era Lily:

-James, todos queremos saber o que está acontecendo – Remus disse depois de suspirar – Mas vamos descobrir depois! E você deve mesmo dormir. Amanhã você tem uma prova difícil e tem que estar descansado. Você quase não dorme mais.

Isso era verdade, eu havia dormido muito pouco durante essa última semana. Eu estava sempre estudando, fazendo anotações sobre as poções, coisas extremamente importantes que eu precisava decorar. Teve uns dois dias que eu não dormi, apenas exercitando as poções, fazendo cada uma que eu havia mostrado dificuldade de decorar. Eu precisava me sair bem nessa tarefa. E nem queria saber o que aquele enigma queria dizer.

Ainda revirando os olhos fui me deitar. Eu não podia fazer nada. Remus estava com o Mapa, então se eu tentasse sair escondido, ele veria. E eu não podia ver se havia mais alguém na sala do diretor por causa do mesmo motivo. O único jeito era dormir. Ah se eu conseguisse.

...

-Onde será que eles se enfiaram? – Lene perguntou olhando para todos os lados da mesa de Gryffindor

Ela estava se referindo a Sirius e Lily, se você quer saber. Os dois não voltaram da Sala do diretor ontem à noite. Pelo menos, não que nós tenhamos visto. Sirius com certeza não voltou. Eu fiquei a maior parte da noite acordado no dormitório e não o vi entrar. Pode estar certo de que várias coisas passaram em minha cabeça e eu fiquei realmente irritado durante um tempo, mas uma boa lembrança que aquele era o Padfoot, um amigo leal, e também a bronca de Remus, me fizeram jogar esses pensamentos para o fundo da cabeça.

Faltava apenas alguns minutos para termos de ir em direção ao antigo campo de Quadribol. Não sei ele vai voltar a ser o mesmo. O coitado já foi mudado tantas vezes esse ano! E se não fizerem ele voltar ao mesmo, juro que vou ficar extremamente puto se não tiver mais Campeonato de Quadribol!

...

-Vocês terão uma hora para resolverem essa tarefa – Dumbledore disse olhando para cada um de nós com um tom sério – E vocês realmente terão de correr contra o tempo para salvar algo importante para cada um de vocês.

Eu suava frio. Estava entre Terver e Chloe, os três já com as roupas da tarefa, apenas esperando para o canhão soar e a tarefa começar. Nos encaminhamos cada um até sua entrada.

Cada entrada levava a um corredor que levava a uma sala, onde a tarefa seria realizada, uma sala diferente para cada um. A minha entrada tinha a bandeira de Hogwarts na porta. Olhei para o lado e vi Chloe com seu olhar fixo em sua entrada, ela não parecia estar com medo, mas o nervosismo era visível enquanto via sua mão apertar a varinha:

-Uma hora, campões – Dumbledore nos lembrou novamente, e então o canhão soou e as portas se abriram

Entrei no corredor e ouvi a porta se fechar atrás de mim. Uma luz brilhava no final do corredor, na sala. Consegui ver uma mesa grande com ingredientes de poções e um caldeirão, e no chão, no meio da sala, uma figura com um suéter cinza, uma calça preta, cabelos negros. Cabelos muito conhecidos...

-Sirius! – eu gritei correndo até o seu encontro

Ele se contorcia e parecia espumar. Ele não conseguia respirar. Estava horrível! Como se o Salgueiro Lutador tivesse batido nele por horas! Estavam com vários cortes nos braços e pernas e um bem profundo no peito como se tivesse estrunchado em uma tentativa ridícula de aparatar:

-Puta que pariu! Sirius! – eu gritava tentando fazê-lo respirar

Mas não dava. Ele continuava do mesmo jeito e aquilo estava me deixando agoniado! Me levantei passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos visivelmente nervoso. E olhei a mesa cheia de coisas de poções. A prova!

Corri até ela e comecei a revirar os potinhos que eu encontrava em minhas frente. Então achei um escrito _Benzoar_. Peguei uma daquelas coisas enrugadas e corri até Sirius, fazendo com que ele engolisse a pedrinha a força. Um segundo se passou. Um engasgo forte e ele para de se mexer. Pronto. Me desesperei! Matei Padfoot!

-Ai James – ele gemeu voltando a se contorcer, agora de dor

-Padfoot! – eu exclamei abraçando-o desajeitadamente no chão

-Ai! Porra James! – ele gritou me fazendo soltá-lo rapidamente – James, ta doendo! Tipo, muito!

-Ah certo! – eu disse apressado indo até a mesa de poções enquanto ouvia Sirius gemer baixinho no chão – Como era que se fazia a Poção Wiggenweld, mesmo?

Sirius não conseguiu me responder, estava muito ocupado com sua dor. Não o culpo. Comecei a procurar os ingredientes e os encontrei: Casca de Wiggentree, Musgo de Verme, Ditamno e Moly.

Enquanto eu mexia a poção devagar como dizia no livro que eu havia estudado, esperando que a poção realmente que ela atingisse a coloração verde rapidamente, quando ouço um estampido. Levanto minha cabeça rapidamente e olho para Sirius:

-Alguém deve ter terminado – Sirius gemeu – Provavelmente Chloe, ela é boa em preparo de poções

-Como você sabe, Sirius? – eu disse com um sorrisinho malicioso

-James! A poção! – ele berrou irritado, atingindo uma coloração meio verde por causa do esforço – Você tem só meia hora! E eu não estou muito a fim de morrer hoje!

Voltei rapidamente para a poção e vi, com muito alivio, que a poção havia atingido o tom certo de verde. Molhei um pano na poção e corri até Sirius:

-Certo, talvez arda um pouquinho, mas já vai passar – eu disse segurando o pano molhado acima de seu peito, quando vi-o assentir, pressionei o pano em seu peito. Ele gritou muito alto

-Um pouquinho? – ele gemeu assim que tirei o pano

Podia ter ardido, mas com certeza melhorará. Sua ferida estava se fechando, e o sangue estocara. Eu estava fazendo certo. Graças a Merlin. Demorei ainda uns dez minutos para conseguir fechar todas as feridas. Dei a mão para Sirius poder se levantar. Ele parecia novo em folha, do mesmo modo que ele havia deixado a torre na noite anterior, apenas suas roupas estavam rasgadas.

Fiz o estampido com a varinha e a porta de entrada se abriu. Sai com Sirius ao meu lado para o estardalhaço do pessoal de Hogwarts. Sirius estava certo, Chloe havia terminado, e a "sua coisa importante" era Eloise, e esta parecia muito bem, obrigado. Mas quem será que Terver estava cuidando?

Lene, Doe, Remus e Peter vieram correndo nos abraçar. Lene pegou o rosto de Sirius nas mãos e começou a Che sussurrar coisa, enquanto Remus vinha me abraçar orgulhoso por eu não ter matado Sirius. Mas então notei que a minha ruivinha não estava me parabenizando:

-Onde está Lily? – perguntei a Doe enquanto ela me abraçava

-Acho que daqui a alguns minutos ela deve estar indo para a Ala Hospitalar – ela disse com um olhar sério

Naquele momento o estrondo do canhão soou anunciando o final da prova, e sai um Terver muito irritado de dentro de sua entrada. E atrás dele a minha Ruiva, mancando e tremendo muito, o rosto extremamente pálido e ainda feridas abertas em seu corpo. Me assustei ainda mais quando ela tropeçou e quase caiu, se não fosse Dumbledore, ela iria para o chão. Era agora. Aquele búlgaro iria levar um soco no meio daquela cara naquele instante!

...

Lily POV

-Pronto querida. Está se sentindo melhor?

Ergui minha cabeça e agradeci a Madame Pomfrey. Estava extremamente agradecida por ela ter me curado, enquanto Lazar não conseguiu fazer isso. Não estou amargurada, nem um pouco. Lazar não havia conseguido decifrar a Moeda de Helena e, pelo jeito, o Instituto Durmstrang não pegava muito pesado com feitiços ou poções de cura. Mas eu fiquei realmente chateada quando ele me deu as costas ao final da tarefa e saiu daquela sala batendo o pé como um menino mimado, e me deixou sair sozinha com o meu estado!

Me levantei devagar da cama checando meus curativos, para ver se algo precisava de ajuda. Mas é claro que não. Madame Pomfrey é a melhor:

-Lily você está bem? – escuto Potter dizer ansioso atrás de mim.

Ele corria ao meu encontro com o rosto retorcido de ansiedade e alivio ao me ver de pé. E antes que eu pudesse responder, ele me beijou. Isso mesmo! Ele segurou meu rosto gentilmente em suas mãos e me beijou! E o pior! Eu retribui! Minha boca se abriu, sem a minha _permissão_, e deixou sua língua entrar e aprofundar o beijo. Mas quando eu estava finalmente entendendo o que estava acontecendo, Potter se separa de mim.

Como ele pode ter a _audácia_ de parar aquele beijo? Ele quer morrer?

-Você está bem? Madame Pomfrey cuidou bem de você? – ele perguntou colocando uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha

-Eu estou bem, James... – eu comecei, mas ele me interrompeu com um beijo

Mais um beijo sufocante, que deixou minhas pernas bambas e minha mente voando. Ele beijava tão bem. E eu me sentia _muito_ bem, era como se... eu tivesse tomado um barril cheio de Felix Felicis. Me segurei em sua camisa para não cair. Isso nunca havia acontecido! Nunca! Com nenhum dos meninos que eu já fiquei! Aquela era a primeira vez que sentia aquela sensação...

Pera aí um pouquinho! James Potter está me beijando?

-O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo, Potter? – eu pergunto furiosa quando consigo me separar dele. Ele é bem forte! Tive que morder seu lábio inferior para conseguir me distanciar daquele ser. Senti gosto de sangue em minha boca, acho que dele

-Te _beijando_? – ele perguntou como se fosse obvio. Ele tocou sua boca no local em que eu havia mordido, estava sangrando, um pouco – Você me _mordeu_?

-Nunca mais _ouse_ me beijar novamente, Potter! – eu o ameacei em voz baixa – _Nunca_! Senão eu irei fazer mais do que morder.

-Mas você retribuiu! – ele exclamou indignado. Acho que ele estava me achando um pouco maluca

Certo. Eu estava realmente bem maluca. Como eu estava conseguindo rejeitar um beijo de Potter? Acho que foi a poção de Madame Pomfrey:

-Lily! Você está legal?

Marlene e Doe corriam até mim. Os seus cabelos voando atrás de si. Remus, Sirius e Peter vinham atrás, caminhando rápido. Potter se virou devagar para olhá-los, lambendo seu lábio sangrento. Olhei meio atordoada para minhas amigas e os Marauders, com medo de eles descobrirem que eu _retribuirá_ o beijo de Potter!

Lene parou com uma expressão confusa em seu rosto. Ela olhava o Potter com os olhos semi cerrados. Ela chegou mais perto dele e encostou um dedo no lábio inferior de Potter, a ponta de seu dedo saiu vermelha:

-James! Seu lábio está sangrando! – ela disse surpresa

-Mordi meu lábio muito forte enquanto estava vindo para cá – ele mentiu calmamente dando ombros. Mas então vi o olhar de Black para mim malicioso. Senti meu rosto esquentar

-_Você_ mordeu? – Black disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – Para mim parece que foi outra pessoa que fez o serviço.

Ótimo, agora meu rosto parecia estar fervendo! Parecia que ia explodir a qualquer minuto. Tenho certeza que estava da cor de meu cabelo, pois todos se voltaram para mim. Pronto! Agora sim eu ia explodir!

-Que cara de culpada é essa Lils? – Sirius me perguntou malicioso enquanto cruzava os braços. Maldito desgraçado!

Como eu não respondi, é obvio que Lene ia pensar alguma coisa. E geralmente ela pensa a coisa certa. Lene arfou e colocou as mãos na boca. Sua boca formara um sorriso estilo de raposa:

-Não acredito! Você mordeu a boca de James? – ela disse alegre – mas para isso...

-Ela devia estar me beijando – Potter respondeu com um sorriso maroto no rosto e os braços cruzados no peito – E estava mesmo

-Potter! – eu disse batendo em seu braço com toda a minha força. Mas é obvio que não fez efeito algum naquele trasgo desgraçado – Está bem, eu posso tê-lo beijado. Mas foi contra a minha vontade! E além do mais! Ele beija extremamente mal!

-Quem? James? – Lene riu assim como Doe – Ai Lils! Quando você começou a mentir assim tão mal?

-Pois é, Lily! – Doe disse ainda rindo – Desde quando James Potter beija mal?

-E desde quando vocês sabem a resposta para essa pergunta? – Remus perguntou olhando para Doe com a testa enrugada. Doe corou enquanto Lene só deu de ombros

Ah que ótimo! Vão pegar no meu pé pelo resto da minha vida!

...

**Oi! Sentiram saudades? Hahahaa. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, e vou tentar postar o outro o mais rápido possível.**

**Ms A. Potter Black:**** que bom que tu gostou! Fico feliz. Na real, bem feliz, hahahahaha**

**Alh Vez:**** brigada, aqui está a continuação. Espero que também goste**

**Pdouble:**** Brigada por todos os elogios! Que bom que gostou, e espero que tu tenhas gostado desse último**

**Bem, até o próximo capitulo**

**Beijos**


	7. Chapter 7

**Torneio Tribruxo 1977-78**

**Capítulo 7 – A Terceira Tarefa**

James POV

-Hey Lils! Quer que te deixemos sozinha com o James para vocês dois darem uns amassos?

Todos riram da piada de Sirius, que estava sentado no sofá com um braço em volta de Lene. Até eu esbocei um sorriso quando deixei o olhar de minha vassoura para ver a cara vermelha de raiva e vergonha da minha Ruiva. Lily olhou irritada para Sirius com o rosto da cor de seus cabelos e os olhos verdes cintilando de raiva:

-Não precisam se incomodar – ela disse se levantando – Já estou de saída mesmo

Ouvimos seus pés batendo furiosamente na escada enquanto subia até o dormitório feminino, o livro em suas mãos. Sirius ainda ria divertido com tudo isso, então é obvio que ele se virou para mim:

-Ei Prongs – ele disse sussurrando alto e me olhando por cima da cabeça de Lene que estava encostada em seu ombro – Acho que isso quer dizer: "Me segue e vamos até um lugar silencioso e com poucas pessoas. Será que o seu dormitório serve?"

Agora todos riam ainda mais, até quem não estava em nossa rodinha em volta da lareira. Mas então ouvimos um estampido e Sirius se jogou para frente com uma mão na nuca, fazendo Lene se sentar reta novamente:

-Porra Lily! – ele gritou para as escadas e ouvimos a porta do dormitório feminino bater.

Voltei a minha atenção para a vassoura, mas é obvio que minha mente continuava voando. Lily agora estava ainda pior. Esse foi o primeiro dia em que ela ficou mais de dez minutos na mesma sala em que eu estava, e ela parecia nunca mais querer olhar em minha cara desde a segunda tarefa, desde o beijo.

Eu não podia estar louco! Ela retribuiu o beijo! Eu senti isso! Mas... depois ela me mordeu! Meu lábio já curou e tal, mas isso só me fez ficar confuso. Muito confuso.

Agora faltava alguns poucos dias para a última tarefa, e isso estava me apavorando um pouco por causa do suspense de não saber o que vai ser essa prova, mas também sentia alivio por esse inferno estar acabando. Na real não posso chamar tudo isso de inferno, pois eu meio que me diverti durante esses meses. Teve a Lily, a Eloise, o Baile, a Lily de novo...

Passei a mão em meus cabelos exasperado. Aquele beijo não devia ter acabado, estava tudo maravilhoso. Eu não pensava o que iria acontecer comigo depois que nos separássemos, não, isso nem passou em minha cabeça! Eu só conseguia pensar em Lily e o quanto aquela sensação era a melhor sensação que eu alguma vez experimentei. Sua boca era macia, suas mãos seguravam a minha camiseta com força e seus cabelos eram macios em minhas mãos, assim como seu rosto delicado

Meu Merlin! Por que eu estou apaixonado? Ser apaixonado é se tornar um gosmento poeta! Se Sirius me ouvisse falando isso... Ah, ele já ouviu mesmo:

-O que foi Prongsie? – ouvi Doe me perguntar

Levantei a minha cabeça e vejo os Marauders e as meninas me olhando. Senti que meu rosto relaxava. Eu devia realmente estar com uma cara de desespero, essa geralmente é a cara que eu tenho quando tento entender a Lily. Doe estava sentada na poltrona em minha frente junto com Moony, uma mão mexendo no cabelo de meu amigo. Lene estava encostada de novo no peito de Padfoot, brincando com os dedos deste, mas o olhar concentrado em meu rosto. Estava me sentindo tão sozinho! Até Peter tinha companhia com seus Feijões de todos os sabores!

Doe se levantou rapidamente e se sentou no braço de minha poltrona, colocando minha cabeça em seus joelhos. Por que me deu uma vontade de chorar?

-É por causa da Lily, James? – ela me perguntou acariciando meu cabelo

Ah que merda! Doe eu te amo, mas para de fazer isso! Eu não vou chorar! Aliás, por que eu quero chorar? Eu não choro há uns três anos!

Suspirei e me desvencilhei de Doe e seus mágicos dedos. Subi as escadas até o dormitório masculino devagar e com a cabeça baixa, a depressão batendo sobre mim. Me deitei em minha cama e tentei adormecer. Eu consegui, mas não foi o melhor de meus sonos.

Sonhei com meus pais, e Lily estava lá. Mas então o sonho mudou de repente. Eu estava com Lily em uma casa que eu nunca havia visto. Era muito bonita. Eu estava sentado no chão, com a varinha em minha mão, esta fazendo fumaças coloridas voarem. Ouvi o riso de uma criança e a vi em minha frente. Era um menino muito parecido com aqueles que tinha nas fotos de meus pais. Ele era parecido comigo. Mas os olhos... eram verdes. Os mesmos que os de Lily. Ele ria divertido tentando pegar as fumaças com suas mãozinhas. Senti que aquele som me deixava muito feliz. Então ela apareceu.

Estava tão linda e com um sorriso no rosto. Ela pegou o bebe no colo e disse que o ia colocar para dormir. Mas então a porta de entrada se abre e eu vejo alguém em uma capa preta, o capuz cobrindo o seu rosto por completo, vi uma mão branca segurando uma varinha e eu soube quem era. Gritei para Lily fugir com o bebe, eu sentia que tinha que os proteger, mas eu não sabia por que! Então uma luz verde me faz acordar de um pulo.

Ofegava em minha cama. Os lençóis estavam bagunçados embaixo de mim, meus cabelos grudavam suados em minha nuca. E um grito ressonava em meus ouvidos no escuro:

"_Não! Por favor! Mate a mim ao invés dele! Não! O Harry não!_"

Me levantei passando a mão em meus cabelos nervoso. Estava escuro, vi que todos os outros Marauders já estavam dormindo. Ouvia os roncos de Peter e de Sirius e os suspiros de Remus. Sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir, o sonho estava nítido em minha mente, assim como o grito. Aquele grito me apavorava. Então peguei minha Capa de Invisibilidade no malão e desci até a Sala Comunal. Meu plano era dar uma chegadinha até a cozinha e conseguir algo como um chocolate quente para ver se me acalmava. Não sou só eu que acho isso bom! Um dia já peguei Dumbledore fazendo isso. Mas os planos mudaram.

Quando cheguei nos últimos degraus da escada que leva aos dormitórios, consegui perceber que a lareira ainda estava acesa e que tinha gente ainda acordada lá embaixo. Mas o melhor! Descobri que quem estava acordada, era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o meu Lirio e suas amigas. Vesti minha capa tentando não fazer barulho e cheguei mais perto delas. As três estavam sentadas no sofá perto da lareira. Lily no meio de Doe e Lene. Ela parecia bem chateada. As três estavam ainda de pijamas e robes:

-Com o que você sonhou Lils? – Lene perguntou colocando um fio de cabelo de Lily atrás da sua orelha

-Foi horrível! – meu Lirio fugou. Fiquei morrendo de vontade de abraçá-la, mas não poderia fazer isso com nossas circunstâncias atuais – Eu... Eu estava fugindo, correndo para um quarto. Tinha um bebe no colo, e eu tinha que protegê-lo! Mas eu não consegui! E eu morri, possivelmente o bebe também! E Potter...

-Potter? O James estava em seu sonho? – Doe perguntou chegando mais perto de Lily

Me sobressaltei quando ouvi meu nome. Ela havia sonhado comigo! E aquele sonho... estava muito parecido com uma continuação do meu:

-Sim. O Potter – Lily disse firme e secando seus olhos com uma das mãos – Ele também estava naquela casa! E ele havia gritado para eu correr e salvar a mim e a criança. Ele disse que dava um jeito. Mas então, quando cheguei ao topo da escada, vi um raio verde vindo da sala, e ouvi o som de um corpo caindo inerte no chão. Ele... O Potter... Ele...

Então ela começou a chorar. Eu ouvia seus soluços secos, enquanto lutava com a vontade de ir até ela. Ela havia tido o mesmo sonho que eu. E ela estava chorando porque eu havia morrido:

-Lily... Calma – Doe disse acariciando os cabelos acajus de minha Ruiva – Foi só um sonho...

-Lily, realmente, não é a toa que James está ficando maluco! Eu também estou, na real! – Lene exclamou indignada

Eu, assim como Doe e Lily, olhei Lene com os olhos confusos. Eu estava ficando maluco?

-O que? – Lily perguntou

-Você ainda me pergunta "o que"! – Lene disse exasperada – Lily! De dia você não da à mínima para o James! Você o ignora e briga com ele mais do que você fazia antes do Torneio começar! Mas então, à noite você sonha que ele morre por tentar te proteger e se mata chorando!

-Mas é claro que eu choro! – Lily disse – Choraria por qualquer um que desse a vida por mim!

-Ora Lily! Não minta para si mesma! – Lene disse depois de bufar ainda muito exasperada – Você está morrendo por dentro para ficar com James! Mas o seu ego, a sua teimosia, não deixa você fazer isso! E James... Bem, ele está realmente mal! Você está conseguindo machucar o James e você mesma!

-Lils – Doe perguntou mais calma que Lene – Só quero saber uma coisa: Você gostou do beijo de James?

-É claro que gostei – ela suspirou. Meu coração deu um pulo ao ouvir isso – Foi... Espetacular. Eu... Você tem razão Marlene. Eu realmente... eu gosto muito de James! Sempre gostei, mas não queria admitir a ninguém nem a mim mesma que sentia isso, pois eu poderia ficar vulnerável e ele ia quebrar meu coração em pedacinhos depois de um fim de semana em Hogsmeade! E eu queria algo para sempre. Ainda quero na real...

-Então... Por que você não da uma chance a ele? – Lene perguntou agora mais calma

-Porque falta coragem – minha Ruiva respondeu

...

Lily POV

Eu sou ou não sou Gryffindor? É claro que sou! Mas então, onde está a minha coragem? Estou parecendo mais uma Hufflepuff! Não que eu tenha algo contra essa casa de Hogwarts, mas... Por que eu não consigo fazer algo para ficar com James? Desde quando eu não consigo superar meus medos?

Agora eu estava ainda pior. Desde a minha conversa no meio da noite com Lene e Doe, eu tenho tentado evitar o Potter a qualquer custo. E ele parece estar cada vez mais de bom humor. Não sei se é por causa da última tarefa que está chegando, ou... Não sei a causa desse bom humor dele.

Sai correndo da biblioteca, o lugar em que eu ia esses dias para fugir do Potter. Eu estava parecendo uma Slytherin. Durante os intervalos de cada tarefa, nós ainda tínhamos aulas, e eu tinha que me puxar, até porque estou no ano dos NIEM's. Eu tinha Runas Antigas naquele momento e eu tinha que correr, afinal, a sala de aula era do outro lado do castelo. Mas é obvio que eu tinha que cair:

-Ai! Que ótimo Lily! Vai se atrasar ainda mais – eu murmurei para mim mesma enquanto tentava alcançar todos os meus livros que haviam caído

-Está tudo bem, Lils? – escuto uma voz muito conhecida atrás de mim. A voz que eu estava tentando evitar

Ah. Meu. Merlin:

-Não – eu disse me levantando com os livros quase caindo de meus braços. Meu rosto esquentava e eu tentava ao máximo não olhar para o Potter. Sabia que se olhasse perderia o controle. E Lily Evans nunca perde o controle – Está tudo bem. Aliás... Eu tenho que ir... Mas, o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Tenho tempo livre e preciso pesquisar algumas coisas – ele disse e isso me fez olhá-lo. Ele estava com sua mochila pendendo em um ombro, as mãos no bolso e a gravata frouxa – O que você tem agora?

-Tenho Runas – eu disse e olhei meu relógio – Aliás, eu estou atrasada...

-Deixa que eu te acompanho... – ele começou e estendeu uma mão para pegar meus livros, mas eu me afastei

-Não... Eu sei achar o caminho sozinha... –eu disse andando de costas

-Lily... O que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou agora com a testa franzida – O que você quer de mim?

-Eu quero você longe de mim, Potter! – eu berrei sem nem saber o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo. Eu só não queria que ele chegasse mais perto. Eu estava com medo – Por que você não consegue entender isso? Me esquece!

E sai correndo em direção a sala de Runas. Eu estava com tanto medo de magoá-lo que me fez magoá-lo para não deixar ele ainda mais magoado. Não faz sentido certo? Na real, eu não queria me magoar... Ah meu Merlin! O que eu estou dizendo? O que eu estou fazendo?

Talvez eu tenha que deixar as coisas acontecer... ah que se foda! Eu tenho que parar de pensar tanto!

...

E o dia da última tarefa chega. E estou realmente nervosa. Eu realmente magoara James dessa vez. Ele não fala comigo e muito menos olha para mim. Não posso dizer que Lene faz algo diferente disso desde que lhe contei a história do dia do atraso à Runas Antigas:

-Vou ficar ainda mais braba com você, Lily – ela me disse hoje mais cedo. Na hora do café para ser mais exata – Se você não fizer algo para você e James ficarem juntos até o fim do dia. Se você não fizer isso, juro que além de ficar braba, eu faço ele ficar com aquela francesinha esnobe!

Então, a conversa de hoje com Marlene só me fez decidir as coisas mais rápido. Eu iria acabar ficando com James. E eu estava indo fazer isso agora!

Deixei os Marauders e minhas amigas na entrada para o estádio que fizeram e fui procurar o lugar onde os campeões estavam. Mas não foi tão fácil assim. Abri a primeira porta que vi em minha frente e dei de cara com um labirinto de espelhos. Paro com a testa enrugada ainda olhando todos aqueles espelhos. A terceira tarefa era um labirinto de espelhos?

-O que está fazendo aqui, Srta. Evans?

Me viro assustada e a porta se fecha atrás de mim. Profa. McGonagal está olhando para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada e uma mão no quadril. Olho novamente para a porta e volto para a professora:

-Am... Me desculpa, professora, é que... – eu gaguejei tentando me explicar – Eu estava tentando achar as tendas dos campeões. Preciso falar uma coisa com o Potter e daí achei essa porta e pensei que...

-Srta. Evans – McGonagal falou mais alto me fazendo parar de falar em um súbito. Nunca fui muito boa justificando algo errado – As tendas dos campeões são logo mais à frente dobrando a direita. Você achara três tendas, cada uma com o símbolo de sua escola na porta. Na porta que tiver o símbolo de Hogwarts, você entra.

Certo. Ela não precisava dizer essa última frase. Mas, mesmo assim, agradeci à professora e sai correndo em direção ao caminho que ela havia me explicado. Dobrei a direita e achei as três tendas que ela havia descrito. Parei em frente à de Hogwarts:

-Potter? – eu disse enquanto abria a porta lentamente.

Então eu o vi. Ele estava lá, sentado na maca com a cabeça baixa, os cabelos caindo no rosto, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. E ele estava sem camisa! Quando ouviu minha voz, James ergueu a cabeça e se levantou rapidamente assim que me viu. Parei segurando a respiração quando vi a imagem de seu tanquinho definido... _Tanquinho_! Aquilo era um tanque de melhor qualidade! Não acredito que acabei de falar isso!

-Lily... Quer dizer, Evans – ele disse rapidamente. O som de meu sobrenome saindo de sua boca quase me fez desistir – O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que não me queria perto de você.

Ai. Essa doeu. Mas tentei esquecer o que ele disse enquanto caminhava até ele. Mas então, um pensamento começou a vir em minha cabeça e o medo e a insegurança me dominaram.

Eu não devia estar fazendo isso. Eu não devia estar fazendo isso. Cala a boca Lily! Para um pouco de pensar e faça algo que lhe de um prazer infinito uma vez na vida! Seja uma mulher corajosa! Pelo amor de Merlin!

-Lily – Potter disse quando parei a poucos centímetros de nossos corpos se tocarem. Tive que levantar a cabeça para conseguir olhar nos olhos castanhos amendoados dele – Eu realmente não estou a fim de ter uma briga depois, então, como estou sentindo que meu autocontrole não está tão bom hoje, eu vou pedir para você se afastar um pouquinho...

-Shh – eu disse pondo um dedo em sua boca e o fazendo parar de falar. Tirei o meu dedo e tomei fôlego – James, eu só queria...

Mas minha frase se perdeu pelo caminho. James colou sua boca na minha ansiosamente, colando uma mão em minhas costas, me fazendo colar em seu peito nu, e enroscando os dedos da outra mão em meus cabelos, não me deixando me distanciar. Mas quem disse que eu queria isso? Eu estava muito feliz passando minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos e também, meu Merlin, não acredito que eu realmente fiz isso, pelos seus ombros largos. Isso sim era prazer infinito.

Por mim, nós ficávamos daquele jeito para sempre. Sinceramente. Mas o corpo humano não foi feito para isso, nem os dos bruxos. Então chegou uma hora que nós dois ficamos sem fôlego e tivemos que nos separar. James colou sua testa na minha enquanto respirávamos ofegantes, nossos corpos ainda colados:

-James – eu disse depois de recobrar o fôlego e me separando dele – você tem uma tarefa daqui a alguns minutos

Ele olhou para mim com os olhos brilhando por trás dos óculos tortos. Os cabelos ainda mais bagunçados, obviamente por minha culpa, e um sorriso radiante nos lábios. Vi três linhas vermelhas em seu peito, da forma de um arranhão. Será que fui eu? James acariciou de leve meu rosto e deixou seu braço cair ao lado de seu corpo, o sorriso se apagando:

-Você tem razão – ele me disse – E me odeio por falar isso, mas acho melhor você ir para as arquibancadas.

Concordei com a cabeça e dei um beijo delicado em sua boca, minhas mãos em cada lado de seu rosto. Me separei novamente dele. Um sentimento de perda crescendo em mim enquanto eu saia da tenda e corria em direção às arquibancadas.

Sentei-me ao lado de Lene quando as arquibancadas já estavam praticamente lotadas. Lene olhou para mim com as sobrancelhas erguidas enquanto os Marauders e Doe faziam o mesmo:

-Que sorrisinho é esse? E esses cabelos bagunçado, hein Lils? – Sirius perguntou com aquele sorriso malicioso que parece estar costurado em sua cara de tanto que ele o usa

-E então? – Lene pressionou quando não respondi à pergunta de Sirius

-Peter – eu disse me virando para Peter e seus Sapos de chocolate – Pode me dar um? Estou morrendo de ansiedade. E ansiedade me dá fome!

...

James POV

Eu encarava a porta por onde Lily havia saído ainda ofegante. Não acreditava realmente que tudo aquilo acontecera. Com certeza deve ter sido um sonho. Um minutinho, vou beliscar meu braço...

Ai! Certo, eu definitivamente estou acordado (não devia ter me beliscado tão forte. Agora está vermelho) e tudo o que acabou de acontecer, realmente aconteceu! Nossa!

Eu disse a ela que meu autocontrole hoje não estava bom. Eu avisei! Mas assim que ela me chamou de "James" eu definitivamente perdi meu controle, e a beijei como sempre quis beijá-la, como se não houvesse nada, nem ninguém mais, no mundo. Apenas nós dois. E eu consegui! Eu senti uma felicidade que eu nunca havia sentido antes! E tenho certeza que ela sentiu isso também, porque ela se empolgou bastante. Sabe, nunca pensei que Lily fosse daquelas que te arranhava. Não estou dizendo que doeu! Foi até bom! Mas... só fui pego de surpresa.

Prof. Dumbledore entrou em minha tenda me tirando de meus devaneios. Seguido de perto por Mimi, Chloe, Madame Maxime, Terver e o diretor Atanasoff. Os outros dois campeões se colocaram um em cada lado meu, e atrás deles seus diretores e atrás de mim, Mimi:

-Certo campeões – Dumbledore começou – Estamos na terceira e última tarefa. Essa tarefa não será como as outras, não será de conhecimento de magia, mas sim de não perder a cabeça com miragens. A primeira fase vai ser um labirinto de espelhos, onde vocês precisarão ser espertos para não ficarem presos em um dos espelhos. Assim que vocês acharem uma porta, essa porta lhes levará até a última fase. Um labirinto de máscaras de cristais, que tomarão as formas daqueles que vocês mais amam, e tentarão lhes confundir. No fim do labirinto de máscaras, estará a Taça Tribruxo, que levará o vencedor diretamente a mim e aos outros diretores. Lembrem-se, qualquer problema no meio da tarefa, apenas lancem labaredas douradas que um de nós irá diretamente a vocês.

Ótimo. Dois labirintos. Vai ser moleza. Sempre fui bom nessas coisas, pelo menos era o que meu pai sempre me disse.

Dumbledore nos conduziu até o local onde a tarefa começaria. Vimos as arquibancadas cheias. Com pessoas gritando coisas em várias línguas. Tentei achar os Marauders e as meninas, mas no meio daquela multidão, nem conseguia ver os cabelos da minha Ruiva. Parei em frente a porta de Hogwarts e esperei o canhão soar para ela se abrir.

O canhão soou. A porta se abre.

É agora que a terceira tarefa começa.

Entrei devagar naquela escuridão. A porta se fechou atrás de mim, me forçando a diz "Lumus" e acender a ponta de minha varinha. Não adiantou muita coisa:

-Lumus Maximus – eu disse e a luz em minha varinha ficou mais forte. Agora sim eu enxergava...

Eu enxergava um monte de "eus"! Isso mesmo! Um monte de James Potters com suas varinhas acesas! Aquilo era realmente estranho, pois confundia muito o caminho. Nunca vou conseguir achar essa porta.

Eu juro que aquilo era extremamente difícil. Vez ou outra eu via Chloe ou Terver, mas eles logo desapareciam. Uma vez cheguei até a ver uma porta, mas esta logo desapareceu quando fui em sua direção. Uma hora ouvi um barulho de vidro se quebrando e alguém gemendo de dor. Provavelmente por causa da mão que socou o vidro. Logo depois, labaredas douradas saíram de cima de algum canto do labirinto. Provavelmente fora o Terver, então continuei andando como se não tivesse visto nada.

Então eu achei a bendita porta e entrei imediatamente antes que ela desaparecesse. Assim que fechei a porta, luzes se acenderam e eu pude ver milhares de máscaras de cristais por todos os cantos. Tinha até no teto!

Me movi rapidamente e não olhei muito para elas. Como disse Dumbledore, elas podiam me confundir. Mas eu tive que parar assim que vi o rosto de minha mãe. Eu não devia, mas tive...

-Mãe? – eu pergunto indo até ela

-Eu te amo, meu filho – ela disse em resposta e continuou repetindo isso

Dei um passo para trás, mas acabei esbarrando em outra. Agora era meu pai. Ele me olhava com um olhar meio desapontado. Eu sempre odiei esse olhar:

-Recebi mais uma carta de Dumbledore pelo seu comportamento. Por que você não pode ser como eu?

-James! Eu não acredito que você me ganhou mais uma vez! Por que você nunca me deixa ganhar?

Essa era a Lene. Ela sempre ficava furiosa quando eu ganhava dela no Quadribol nas férias. Eu estava começando a ficar maluco! Eles não calavam a boca! Eu não conseguia me mexer!

-Eu disse para vocês não se transformarem em animagos! Serão expulsos! – Esse era o Remus

-Tem mais chocolate? – Peter

-Cuidado com a escada, James – Doe

-Por que você teve que se apaixonar? Eu perdi meu melhor amigo! Não me abandona James! – Sirius

Agora só faltava...

-Me esquece! – Lily

O grito ecoou por toda a sala. Foi mais alto que todas as outras máscaras. Foi o que mais doeu. Eu estava enlouquecido:

-Agora já chega! – eu disse entre dentes tentando não ouvir o que estavam berrando em meus ouvidos – Estupefy!

A mascara com a cara de Lily explodiu. Aquilo realmente doe, mas foi uma voz a menos em minha cabeça. Fui assim o caminho inteiro. Elas berrando sempre a mesma coisa até eu explodi-las. Ouvi um grito distante. Parecia ser de Chloe, mas naquela hora não dei importância, apenas continuei correndo e explodindo as mascaras até que eu paro.

Lá estava ela. A taça. Azul, de cristal com prata e brilhante! Brilhava em cima de um pedestal. Corri ainda mais rápido. Recuperando todas as minhas forças. E a peguei. Senti um fisgar no umbigo, a mesma sensação que você sente quando aparata, e assim que abri os olhos, estava na algazarra do pessoal de Hogwarts. Dumbledore e Mimi vinha me abraçar. Vi Terver com a mão enfaixada, bem feito para esse imbecil, e vi Chloe tomando alguma poção, provavelmente um calmante. E depois, não vi mais nada.

...

**Oi pessoas! Sentiram a minha falta? Desculpa a demora, é que para terminar a tarefa eu precisava de um livro e só hoje que eu consegui ele.**

**Ahl Vez:**** Brigada pelo parabéns!Fiquei feliz com o seu rewiew. Espero que você tenha gostado deste. Beijos**

**Dudi's akara: ****Não vou abandonar! Calma! Hahahahha. Que bom que gostou tanto. Espero que tenha gostado do cap.**

**Bem pessoal. Deixem seus rewiews que vou amar ler qualquer coisa! Até sobre o tempo!**

**Beijos**

**Victoria Black Herondale**


	8. Chapter 8

**Torneio Tribruxo 1977-78**

**Capítulo 8 – Premiação**

Lily POV

-Lene! Lá está ele! James! – eu gritei batendo no braço de Marlene

James tinha a recém aparatado em frente ao diretor Dumbledore. Me levantei enquanto o chamava e corria ao seu encontro, pedindo desculpas e licenças para as pessoas em minha frente. Mas então todos se calam e eu vejo James caído no chão, a Taça ainda em suas mãos:

-James! – eu gritei e corri ainda mais rápido

-Por que ele _sempre_ desmaia? – ouço Sirius gemer atrás de mim

Nós dois alcançamos James, este ainda caído no chão. Me ajoelhei ao seu lado, enquanto Sirius derrapava perto da cabeça de James:

-Pode deixar, professor – ele disse a Dumbledore enquanto se levantava com James no colo – Eu consigo levá-lo até a Ala Hospitalar. Lily, pegue a taça.

Fiz o que ele pedia enquanto andava ao seu lado impressionada. Tudo bem que Sirius é forte e tal, mas James não é nenhuma pluma! Ele tem um metro e oitenta e cinco, é cheio de músculo e é um cara bem saudável! Tem o peso ideal para a sua altura. Então Sirius deve ser mais forte do que eu pensava!

Fomos para o castelo com Remus, Doe, Lene e Peter atrás. Eu olhava ansiosa para o rosto de James (o que não era fácil, porque Sirius tem praticamente a altura de Potter e carregava este na altura de seus ombros). Ele estava todo suado, a testa ainda franzida e a boca meio aberta. Não sei o que acontecerá naqueles labirintos. Será que tinha algum dementador?

Madame Pomfrey nos esperava perto de uma maca. Sirius deitou James devagar nela e se afastou para deixar a enfermeira trabalhar. Ela media a pressão de Potter, assim como sua febre e seus batimentos. Eu segurava sua mão, pela primeira vez apreensiva com a saúde de Potter:

-Ele está bem, querida – Madame Pomfrey disse vendo meu olhar apreensivo – Está muito estressado e precisa de repouso. Assim que ele acordar eu darei uma poção para ele. Mas agora, vocês precisam sair. Só um por vez para ele poder descansar.

-Fica aí, Lils – Remus disse colocando uma cadeira perto da cama de James e me fazendo sentar nela – Mais tarde nós viemos trocar de lugar

-Se quiser, te trago uma coisa para comer. É só mandar um patrono – Doe disse logo beijando minha testa

Peter afagou meu ombro e seguiu Doe e Remus, que estavam de mãos dadas, para fora da Ala Hospitalar. Lene afagou meus cabelos e estendeu a mão para Sirius, que a dispensou e pediu para ela aguardar lá fora. Lene concordou e foi embora, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Olhei Sirius tirar os óculos de James e pô-los na mesa de cabeceira, junto com sua varinha e a taça. Então ele deu mais uma última olhada em James e se virou para mim:

-Você vai me contar ou vou ter que jogar em sua cara que eu sei que vocês dois ficaram antes da tarefa? – ele me disse cruzando os braços

-Como... – eu perguntei com os olhos arregalados

-Lily, eu conheço James desde nossa primeira viagem pelo Expresso de Hogwarts – ele disse depois de uma risadinha – E estou morando com ele agora. Você acha que eu não saberia assim que visse a cara de imbecil que ele fez quando entrou no estádio te procurando?

Senti meu rosto esquentar. Tudo bem que eu não sou a melhor pessoa em esconder as coisas, e eu também não iria esconder nada de meus amigos, mas... sei lá. Eu meio que sabia que Sirius sabia, afinal ele é especialista nesse assunto, só... Não pensei que ele ia jogar na minha cara. Mas ele é Sirius, então é obvio que ele ia fazer isso:

-Eu sabia – ele disse vendo meu rosto vermelho – Vocês só podiam estar fazendo isso, afinal tu demorou uns três anos para voltar! E seus cabelos estavam muito descabelados só de um lado, o que mostra que Prongs te segurou naquele lugar, e a sua roupa também estava amassada nas costas...

-Você conseguiu ver tudo isso? – eu exclamei espantada

-Nah! – ele disse dando um aceno de descaso – Só a parte do cabelo. É que eu já conheci meninas depois de elas ficarem com James, ele sempre pega do mesmo jeito.

Encarei-o com a cara fechada. O Potter sempre pega do mesmo jeito? Ele só pode estar tirando com a minha cara:

-É mesmo, Black? – eu perguntei agora sentindo meu rosto esquentar de raiva, não mais de vergonha

-Tchau Lils – ele disse rindo e me deixando sem resposta. Me deu um beijo na testa e foi embora, falando alto, é claro – Depois eu venho aqui!

E a porta se fecha atrás de mim. Olhei irritada para Potter, ainda com o que Sirius me disse na cabeça. Mas relaxei, ficando ainda mais preocupada pelo rosto de James que ainda estava tenso. O que essa prova tinha de tão estressante?

...

Eu já estava a um bom tempo ali ao lado de James quando este deu um sinal de vida. Ele começou a gemer e fazer uns sons meio sufocados. Me alarmei, pensando que ele devia estar engasgando, então estava me preparando para gritar por Madame Pomfrey quando ele abre os olhos amendoados:

-James! – eu exclamei me aproximando dele

Ele olhou em minha direção com os olhos semi cerrados tentando decifrar quem o chamara. Quando me viu, seus olhos se arregalaram de terror, e talvez dor também, e ele tentou ficar longe de mim:

-Ah não! Você de novo não! – ele berrou enquanto eu o olhava paralisada – Para de me seguir! Por favor! Eu não aguento mais! Estupefy! Merda! Onde está minha varinha?

Olho sem acreditar enquanto ele se esticava para pegar sua varinha. Madame Pomfrey, vendo a agitação, veio correndo com um copo fumegante de alguma poção calmante. Meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Eu não conseguia acreditar. Aquilo não fazia sentindo! Era tudo muito irônico. Quando eu me entrego para ele, ele consegue destruir meu coração em caquinhos do jeito que eu estava evitando:

-Não me precisa se dar ao trabalho – eu disse tentando soar o mais fria por de trás de minhas lágrimas – Eu já estou indo

E saio correndo da Ala Hospitalar. Nem consegui me lembrar de fechar assim que passei. Não pense que eu ainda conseguia controlar minhas lágrimas de caírem, elas caíram sem a minha permissão, mas fez bem, pois eu não estava conseguindo enxergar nada em minha frente. Até que, é obvio com a minha visão limitada, eu esbarro em alguém. Bem, na real, me choco com alguém:

-Lils?

Ah ótimo! Eu esbarrei em Remus. Em Remus? Ele anda malhando? Ah, cala a boca Lily! Olhei para cima e vejo Remus me encarando com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Logo vi Doe. Ela parecia me olhar preocupada:

-O que foi, Lils? – ela disse em um tom urgente segurando meus ombros – O Jay está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-O James está bem – eu disse fungando – Ele até...

Mas não consegui terminar. As lágrimas vieram mais forte dessa vez. Nem conseguia pensar no por que desse meu choro tão forte. Ta bem, é claro que eu sei. É que ainda é nova a minha sensação por James. Desde que eu decidi me entregar pelo o que eu realmente sentia pelo Potter, as coisas tem estado bem estranhas. Eu ando meio emocional demais:

-Ele até o que, Lily? – Doe me pergunta colocando uma mecha de meus cabelos atrás de minha orelha

-Ele até quis me estuporar! – eu exclamei me desmanchando em lágrimas

-Quem foi o filho da puta que quis te estuporar, Lils? Se foi o Snivellus de novo... – Sirius disse chegando com Lene

-Não foi o Snape. Pelo jeito foi o James, Six, mas ainda não entendi direito a história – Doe disse olhando para Sirius e depois de volta para mim

-O _Prongs_ quis te estuporar? – Sirius exclamou indignado – Isso é brincadeira, não é?

-Não é não!– eu disse – eu não sei o que eu fiz...

Então eu parei. Como assim eu não sabia o que eu tinha feito? Eu havia massacrado James durante anos. Humilhado ele, assim como, certamente, ferindo seus sentimentos e sua auto estima. Ele tinha todo o direito de querer me estuporar! Eu fui uma pessoa horrível:

-Ah meu Merlin! – eu exclamei logo correndo para longe de meus amigos. Precisava de um tempo para ver se conseguia me afogar

...

James POV

Começava a voltar a mim novamente. Eu tinha um gosto doce na boca, mas não sabia do que. E eu tinha uma sensação de que eu havia visto Lily, e ela havia chorado... Talvez um sonho. Ouço vozes ao meu redor, talvez discutindo, não entendi-as direito.

Abro meus olhos e vejo Lene sentada em uma cadeira ao meu lado. Ao seu lado está Sirius, que olha confuso para frente. Ao meu outro lado está Doe, Remus e Peter:

-James! Como você está? – Doe pergunta assim que me vê de olhos abertos. Todos se voltam para mim

-Bem... Não sei, estou com um gosto doce na boca e não sei do que é – eu respondo tentando me lembrar de algo

-Provavelmente é a poção de Madame Pomfrey – Sirius deu ombros – Ela te deu uma quando você tentou atacar a Lily

-Eu tentei _o que_? – eu exclamei me sentando de um pulo na cama. Sirius estava maluco?

-Estuporar a Lily – Lene disse impaciente – mas me diz James, o que tinha naquela tarefa?

Suspirei e contei para eles sobre o labirinto de espelhos e depois sobre o labirinto de máscaras. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que eu havia tentado estuporar Lily. Quando cheguei a parte do labirinto, vi que todos ficaram tensos. Assim que acabei, os Marauders e as meninas ficaram em silêncio:

-Então está tudo explicado – Doe falou. Então se virou para mim com um olhar de pena – Ela estava chorando mesmo, James. Ela não sabia da parte do labirinto

-E vocês sabem onde ela está? – eu perguntei já colocando meus óculos, nem percebi que a taça estava ao meu lado

-Não. Ela não disse...

-Ela está na Torre da Astronomia – Remus disse. Vi que ele guardava um pergaminho no bolso interno de sua capa. O Mapa. Esse é o Moony que eu gosto

-Ah, Sr Potter! – ouvi Madame Pomfrey, mas eu já estava me levantando – Você acordou... Sr. Potter! O que o senhor está fazendo?

-Indo consertar a imbecilidade que eu fiz – e sai correndo em direção à Torre

Corri até lá o mais rápido possível. Nem me dei conta do que as pessoas me diziam enquanto passava por elas. Quem disse que me importava? Não conseguia me dar conta de que havia ganhado o Torneio Tribruxo, e não aquele búlgaro imbecil. Abri a porta que dava para a Torre e vejo Lily virar para mim. Os cabelos voando por causa do vento, e os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar:

-O que foi Potter? – ela disse fungando e soando fria – veio tentar me estuporar de novo? Ou vai tentar algo mais radical, tipo uma maldição imperdoável? Cruciatus ou Avada Kedavra?

-Nenhum dos dois! Lily, a única maneira de eu me envolver com um desses feitiços, seria me colocando em sua frente para você não recebê-los! – eu disse fechando a porta e praticamente implorando para ela parar de me olhar daquele jeito – Lírio, eu juro que hoje mais cedo eu não te ameacei por querer! Eu estava inconsciente e...

-Você estava bem consciente pelo meu ponto de vista – ela me interrompeu fria

-Lily! Por favor! Me escuta uma vez na vida? – eu implorei exasperado

-Já te escutei muitas vezes na minha vida, Potter! – ela berrou. Vi novamente mais lágrimas rolarem em seu rosto – E olha no que deu te escutar?

-Olha no que deu? – eu disse exasperado. Como ela conseguia me tirar tão fácil de sério? – Lily, se você me escutar só mais um pouquinho, vai ver no que vai dar

-Mas quem disse que eu quero te ouvir? – ela exclamou abrindo os braços exasperada

Trinquei os dentes, dei três passos longos e parei em sua frente. Seus olhos seguiram meu rosto, algumas lágrimas caindo, acho que agora de raiva. Segurei seus ombros para ela não conseguir se distanciar, e olhei diretamente em seus olhos:

-Lily me escuta. Não Lily! Sério! Me escuta – eu disse segurando seu queixo para não deixá-la virar o rosto

E comecei a falar antes que ela me desse um chute no meio das pernas e fugisse. Não sei qual dor seria maior, a física ou a de ver ela ir embora. Contei de como me senti em relação ao beijo, de como não queria que aquilo tivesse acabado. Contei sobre a tarefa, sobre o labirinto de máscaras e o de espelhos. Assim que terminei, ela me beijou. Sim, estou mais surpreso que você:

-Desculpa – ela disse mordendo seu lábio inferior depois de se separar de mim – É que eu me senti muito culpada. Por causa da máscara e...

Agora foi a minha vez de interrompê-la com um beijo. Pressionei minha boca na sua e passei minhas mãos para o seu cabelo. As mãos de Lily agarravam novamente a frente de minha camiseta, me trazendo mais perto dela, como se isso ainda fosse possível.

...

Lily POV

-Mais um baile! Eles acham que o que? Que nossos pais cagam dinheiro?

-Lene, na real seus pais cagam dinheiro

-Os seus também, James. Mas nem por isso eles precisam te comprar uma roupa de gala nova!

-Correção. Os meus _cagavam_.

-Certo, agora quem caga é você!

-Ai! Deu vocês dois! – Doe exclamou irritada fazendo James e Lene pararem com toda aquela conversa

Nós estávamos todos na Sala Comunal de Gryffindor, um dia depois da tarefa de James e de nós dois nos acertarmos. Lene sentada em uma das poltronas com Sirius encostado em suas pernas, Doe sentada no colo de Remus, este também na poltrona, eu encostada no peito de James no sofá e Peter perto de meus pés:

-Mesmo assim – Lene continuou passando as mãos pelo cabelo depois de suspirar. Essa mania ela pegou de tanto passar o verão perto de James – Quando iremos até Hogsmeade? O Baile da Premiação é hoje à noite.

-Esqueceu que você e suas amiguinhas estão saindo com Marauders? – Sirius disse olhando para cima, em direção à Lene

-Pois é, Sirius, mas podemos ir da maneira correta hoje – eu disse olhando para Sirius e depois de volta para Lene – O sétimo ano tem saída liberada a qualquer momento hoje, já do sexto ano para baixo, só poderá sair às quatro horas.

-Vamos todos à Hogsmeade agora! – Doe disse se levantando – Vou pegar minha sacola de dinheiro

-Doe! Pega a minha também! – eu berro para ela, assim que ela alcança a escada

-E a minha! – Lene também berra

-Moony, pega as nossas também – James disse quando viu Remus se levantar

-Por que vocês não vão lá e pegam? – Remus olhou por cima do ombro

-Porque está muito confortável aqui – James disse me aninhando em seu peito

-E porque não convocam? – Remus disse com a testa enrugada

-Porque é mais divertido te encher o saco! – Sirius exclamou como se aqui fosse óbvio

...

-Então... Você e James parecem ter se acertado

Olhei para Lene sentindo meu rosto esquentar um pouco. Estávamos voltando da loja de roupas e indo em direção ao Três Vassouras nos encontrarmos com os meninos. Nós três com sacolas nas mãos, cada uma com um novo vestido. O meu era um tomara que caia verde água, a saia caindo em delicadas camadas até o chão. O de Lene era um azul noite, longo também, com brilho. E o de Doe era um longo vermelho simples, mas que ficou adorável em seu corpo:

-Parece que sim – eu respondi arrancando sorrisos enormes de minhas duas amigas

-Graças a Merlin! – Doe disse rindo – E como está indo?

-Não podia estar melhor! – eu exclamei enquanto abria a porta do bar

-Ei! Meninas! Aqui!

Vimos Sirius abanar de uma mesa no fundo do bar. Assim que chegamos, vimos que os quatro já tinham Cervejas Amanteigadas em suas frentes. Lene se sentou ao lado de Sirius, este tentando ver o vestido dentro da sacola, mas minha amiga deu um tapa em sua mão, o que o fez não querer tocar mais na embalagem. Doe se sentou ao lado de Remus, dando um rápido beijo nele, ficando toda vermelha. Eles são muito fofos juntos. E eu, claro, me sentei ao lado de James:

-O que não podia estar melhor? – ele me perguntou depois de beijar a ponta de meu nariz

-O físico de Terver – eu disse com simplicidade – finalmente consegui ver por baixo daqueles casacos todos.

-Conseguiu onde? – ele disse olhando em volta do bar e depois voltando para os Marauders – Eu disse para vocês que nós devíamos ter ido com elas.

-Ai James! Para de bobagem! – eu disse batendo em seu braço enquanto todos riam de sua cara de ciúmes. Ele fica muito fofinho quando ta com ciúmes – Nós estávamos falando sobre nós dois!

Ele continuou me olhando desconfiado e em volta também. Revirei os olhos enquanto suspirava e o beijei, fazendo-o tirar aquela cara de ciúmes fofinho.

...

-Meus parabéns Sr. Potter – Dumbledore disse entregando um saco cheio de galeões para James – Você foi um belo exemplo de coragem e sabedoria sobre a magia. Sinto muito, mas você não poderá levar a Taça, ela ficará em Hogwarts com seu nome no pedestal. Os mil galeões ficarão com você, não se preocupe. Já sabe o que vai fazer com ele?

Um silêncio baixou no Salão Principal. James morde o lábio inferior e passa uma mão em seus cabelos. Mania irritante, que estou começando a achar muito fofa de uns tempos para cá. E então, seus olhos amendoados me encontraram e pela primeira vez, vejo James Potter corar. Tudo bem que não foi o mesmo vermelho que eu fico, mas mesmo assim tinha um tom rosado em suas bochechas. Dumbledore não deixou de perceber isso:

-Ah... Entendo – ele disse depois dando um risinho – Estou surpreso com o tempo de que a Srta. Evans resistiu a você. Mas não estou tão surpreso assim com sua rapidez em se apaixonar por ela, afinal, ela é, sem sombra de duvida, uma linda jovem, além de muito inteligente.

Ai ótimo. Agora estou extremamente corada na frente do corpo docente, de várias pessoas de outros países e de meus colegas. E para piorar fui elogiada pelo meu próprio diretor. Meu rosto estava quase explodindo:

-Acho que esse é o momento de você vir aqui e dar um beijo nele, Srta. Evans – Dumbledore disse, logo me fazendo corar ainda mais – Não vou me importar de não ganhar um. Acho que nenhum de vocês dois iria gostar

Uma explosão de risos explodiu no Salão Principal enquanto eu ia até o palco toda vermelha. Sorri envergonhada para Dumbledore, ele pegou minha mão e a beijou delicadamente, e me virei para James. Não pensei. Se pensasse não iria ter funcionado. Fechei meus olhos e joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e minha boca encontrou a sua. Comecei a ouvir gritos e risos, mas me desliguei. Quando fico com James, tudo se apaga. Tudo parece estar perfeito. Por que será?

...

**Oi! Saudades? Chegou uma hora que não tive muitas idéias, então, por isso talvez tenha acabado meio estranho.**

**Ninha Souma:**** Que bom que tu gostou! Não sei se não posso prometer não acabar agora. Mas... ainda tem o prólogo. Espero que tenha gostado desse aqui também.**

**Jussara Soares:**** Sou tão previsível assim? Hahaahaha. Também pensei a mesma coisa quando estava fazendo o capítulo sete. Que bom que tu gostou**

**Alh Vez****: Brigada linda! Espero que tenha gostado desse último**

**Bem... mandem Rewiews, prometo um prólogo legal**

**Beijos**

**Victoria Black Herondale**


	9. epílogo

**Oi. Só uma coisinha antes de começar, no capitulo oito, no final, eu havia dito que faria o **_**prólogo**_** compensar. Eu quis dizer o **_**epílogo**_**. Bem ai vai.**

...

**Torneio Tribruxo 1977 – 78**

**Epílogo**

Lily POV

Estávamos agora na Sala de Dumbledore. Ele havia nos chamado depois do jantar. Depois de nosso último jantar em Hogwarts. Eu, Lene e Doe estávamos meio apreensivas, já os Marauders estavam... bem. Estavam tranqüilos:

-Nós não fizemos nada de errado... Não nesses últimos tempos – Sirius me respondeu sentado em uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa do diretor

-Desculpa por fazê-los ficarem aqui, enquanto vocês poderiam estar na Sala Comunal fazendo o que vocês sempre fazem. – Dumbledore disse se sentando em sua cadeira. Sua fênix, Fawkes, estava em seu poleiro. Sempre gostei dele, de seu vermelho, fazia com que eu não me sentisse tão fora do ambiente. Mas ele era um pássaro! – Mas tenho um assunto muito importante para tratar com vocês.

Seus olhos azuis passaram por cada um de nós. Não consegui desvendar o que tinha neles, talvez pena, culpa e dúvida:

-Não sei se ainda estou muito certo de fazer esse convite – ele suspirou – mas é algo que não pode esperar para ser feito. Como vocês bem sabem, eu criei, junto com conhecidos, amigos meus, a Ordem da Fênix, um grupo que combate Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte. E, para isso, estamos sempre precisando de gente jovem, corajosa e com um bom conhecimento na área da magia. Por isso, depois de muitas discussões, estou recrutando vocês sete para entrar na Ordem. O que me dizem?

Encarei-o chocada. Eu? Entrar para a Ordem da Fênix? Eu não conseguia acreditar. Olhei para Lene e Doe. As duas também pareciam chocadas, e Doe parecia estar meio apreensiva também. Olhei então para os Marauders e vi James e Sirius trocando aquele olhar Marauder. Aquele que você consegue ver que os dois estão tramando alguma. E talvez você não fosse gostar do resultado dessa conversa silenciosa:

-Pode me colocar dentro, professor – James disse se levantando da cadeira ao meu lado e do de Sirius

-Eu também estou dentro – Sirius disse também se levantando e colocando um braço em volta do pescoço de James, os dois sorrindo, mostrando o quão irmãos eles sempre foram.

-Pode me colocar na lista, professor – Lene se levantou e deu a mão para Sirius

-Meu nome também – Remus disse sorrindo

-E o meu – Doe falou rapidamente depois de olhar para Remus

-Assino embaixo – Peter disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha, mas parecia um pouco apreensivo

-Seria uma honra, senhor – eu disse sorrindo para Dumbledore, que me olhava por trás de seus óclinhos de meia lua

-Que bom que concordaram, mas antes, deixe eu falar algumas coisinhas – ele disse sorrindo e se recostando na cadeira – Primeiro: como agora vocês não me verão mais na escola, peço que me chamem de Albus, sim? E presumo que posso lhes chamar pelo primeiro nome, também. Outra coisa, a primeira reunião da Ordem, para vocês, será no dia 15 de julho, o horário e o local serão mandados por uma coruja a cada um de vocês. Alguma pergunta?

-Iremos então acabar com alguns Comensais? – Sirius perguntou ansioso

-Como vocês diriam, Sirius – Dumbledore disse dando um sorriso jovial – Vamos fazer chover...

Então ele parou e nos olhou com o rosto pensativo. Certamente nós nunca diríamos isso:

-É – ele disse nos fazendo rir – Talvez essa frase não seja do tempo de vocês. Talvez nem do meu, pois não me lembro como se termina. Agora, acho melhor vocês irem descansar. Amanhã, será o seu último dia em Hogwarts. Boa noite. Manterei contato

...

-Lils. Você não quer dormir aqui comigo hoje?

Olho para James. Estamos em seu dormitório, ele arrumando seu malão sem magia, uma aposta entre ele e Remus, enquanto eu estava sentada em sua cama fazendo seu lençol trocar de cor, pensativa.

Seu olhar estava um pouco triste, apreensivo. Me levantei e fui até ele, coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e olhei em seus olhos:

-O que foi, James – eu perguntei

-Só estou com uma sensação estranha. Meio ruim. E queria ficar com você essa última noite. Juro que não tocarei em você

-Eu acredito James – eu disse beijando de leve seus lábios – Só vou então tomar um banho e pegar meu pijama...

-Toma aqui. Eu te empresto uma camisa minha e uma cueca – ele disse segurando minhas mãos para eu não sair. Concordei com a cabeça meio indecisa, mas resolvi aceitar, afinal, também queria ficar com ele.

James se virou para o malão e me alcançou uma cueca Box e sua camisa do time de Quadribol de Gryffindor. Conjurei minha toalha e fui em direção ao banheiro tomar banho. Claro que tive que conjurar um condicionador, meu cabelo não ia aguentar só esse shampoo de homem.

-Acho que vou ter que te dar essa camiseta, ela fica linda em você – James disse assim que sai de volta para o quarto

Antes que eu conseguisse corar ou agradecer, a porta do dormitório se abre e eu pulo para a cama de James, me cobrindo até o pescoço com o cobertor. Sirius, Remus e Peter entraram no dormitório e pararam assim que me viram na cama de James. Meu rosto ficou da cor de meus cabelos:

-Ah que ótimo – Sirius gemeu caindo de cara em sua cama, que era ao lado da de James, era óbvio – James, só usa o Abaffiato, ta? A comida está pesando e o sono também. Estou acabado

-Mesmo se nós fossemos fazer alguma coisa, você não ouviria por causa do seu ronco – James retrucou entrando embaixo das cobertas comigo.

Me aconcheguei em seu peito, seus braços em volta de mim, me trazendo para perto de seu corpo, seu rosto enterrado em meus cabelos. Fechei meus olhos e respirei aquele cheiro de perfume masculino, de sabonete, cheiro de James Potter. Tentei não pensar naquele meu pesadelo, eu havia sonhado aquilo de novo noite passada, não queria sonhar agora. Estava tudo muito perfeito. Adormeci sem sentir, sonhei com neve, a luz do sol e James perto de mim.

...

-Não acredito que vocês fizeram isso! – eu disse impressionada olhando o mapa inteiro de Hogwarts

-O que? Não somos inteligentes o bastante para você?

James estava terminando de arrumar o seu malão. Os Marauders tinham ido tomar café, e nós dois dissemos que íamos mais tarde. Então, James me aparece com um pedaço de pergaminho e o coloca em minha frente:

-*I solemnly swear that i am up to no good – ele disse batendo com a varinha no pergaminho. As palavras "Os Srs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs, têm o prazer de apresentar o Marauder's Map" apareceram no pergaminho.

Então, estou até agora encarando estupefata os pontinhos que se mexiam no mapa. O nome de Lene, Sirius, Doe, Peter e Remus todos juntos na mesa de Gryffindor no Salão Principal. O pontinho de Hagrid perto da Floresta proibida. E o meu nome no dormitório masculino de Gryffindor. Aquilo era maravilhoso:

-Não. Muito pelo contrário – eu disse vendo o ponto madame Nora andando pelo quinto andar – Só estou impressionada com a criatividade de vocês.

-Lily, queria te dar uma coisa – ele disse se sentando ao meu lado. Ele bateu a varinha mais uma vez no mapa enquanto sussurrava **Mischief Managed. Então, ele guardou o mapa, agora um pergaminho limpo, e se virou para mim – Você sabe que eu te amo como se você fosse a minha vida, certo?

-Sim. E eu te amo mais do que eu posso imaginar – eu disse sentindo meu coração dar um pulo em meu peito

Ele colocou a mão embaixo da cama e retirou algo. Um gatinho. Ou melhor uma gatinha. Coisa mais linda. Laranja com branco. Ela era tão fofa. Tinha um laçinho em volta de seu pescoço. Peguei-a e acariciei atrás de sua orelha enquanto a ouvia ronronar em meu colo:

-Sirius que me ajudou a escolher – James disse sorrindo para a gatinha – ele não me deixou comprar um cachorro, disse que o único cachorro em nossas vidas era ele. Qual vai ser o nome dela? Que tal Snitchy?

-Não James – eu disse olhando-o descrente – Vamos chamá-la de Poppet. O que acha?

-Poppet – ele disse coçando a cabeça da gatinha – Gostei.

Levantei-a na altura de meu rosto e vejo algo pendurado em sua fita. A desamarrei e vi com surpresa o que era. Era um anel. Um anel de diamantes, com certeza uma obra de duendes. Olhei com a boca aberta para James. Ele tirou o anel de meus dedos e pegou minha mão:

-Lily Evans, você aceita casar comigo?

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Aquilo era... Aquilo era...

-É claro que sim!

...

**Ai! Nem acredito que acabei uma fic! Espero que tenham gostado do epilogo.**

***Tradução: "Eu juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom". Só coloquei em inglês porque acho tão legal a frase**

****Tradução "Malfeito feito"**

**Para quem se interessar, já estou começando a escrever uma nova fic, essa agora sobre Lily Luna Potter, filha do Harry com a Ginny. O nome é "A volta das relíquias". Espero vocês lá.**

**Jussara Soares:**** Espero que este prólogo (na real, epílogo) tenha sido do jeito eu tu esperava. E eu também amo fic J/L. adoro! Hahahaha**

**Pessoas lindas que não mandaram rewiews, mas que colocaram minha fic como favorita ou como alerta, muito obrigada por lerem até aqui, e talvez essa seja a hora para mandar rewiews, me dizendo como a história acabou, se ficou legal e tal**

**Mandem rewiews, como sempre. E estou esperando todos que quiserem na minha nova fic da Lily Luna Potter**

**Muito beijos e obrigados**

**Victoria Black Herondale**


End file.
